La sonrisa perdida
by Hitomi-chan9
Summary: CAPITULO 5: Cada vez más, Eichi se acerca a Kaoru para llevar a cabo su venganza... Kenshin se encuentra aun retenido en tierras extrañas, sin que nadie le despierte de su profundo sueño...
1. Término de la rutina

Hola de nuevo! Antes de decir todo el rollo que Kenshin no sera jamas mio, debo devir GOMEN,GOMEN, GOMEN. El anterior fic, fue un pequeño juego que hice, sin fines de publicarlo. Asi que a todos los que hayan leido mi anterior fic GOMEN, GOMEN. .. . Me comprometo solemnemente a inscribirme en un curso de ingles urgentemente! Eso pasa cuando una no sabe ni los dolores en ingles.

Bueno, ahora si, este es mi primer fic, asi que no se rian! jejeje. Bueno, aki vamos..

**CAPITULO 1**: EL TÉRMINO DE LA RUTINA

El sol brillaba nuevamente en un lugar del pacifico Japón de la era Meiji. El cielo azul como ya no se ve, las nubes increíblemente blancas y se oía en las alturas el alegre trinar de los pajarillos. Nada podía romper la armonía de aquel nuevo día tan encantador. Nada, excepto…

-¡YAHIKO!!!!!!

-¡FEA! ¡NO VAS A CONSEGUIR QUE ME LAVE LA CARA!

-¡TU! ¡A QUIEN LE DICES FEA!

(n/a: ¬¬) … Bueno, categóricamente no era ese un ruido disonante con el ambiente del lugar. Un niño de aproximadamente 10 años, corrió alrededor de un patio volteando de rato en rato y sacando la lengua a una joven que frisaba ya los 19 años, la cual lo perseguía furiosa, armada "SOLAMENTE" con una espada de bambú. Su largo cabello negro ondeaba armoniosamente por el aire, mientras su ágil mano se preparaba para dar el golpe final con el fin de acabar con el molesto mocoso (corrección… con el travieso chiquillo ^^) Estaba ya a pocos centímetros de alcanzarlo y una sonrisa de victoria se esbozaba en sus labios…

-¡OROOOOO!-gritó un sorprendido joven de cabellos rojos, recibiendo un golpe bastante fuerte, cortesía de la chica que perseguía al pequeño Yahiko, en plena cabeza… y cayéndose en consecuencia.

-¡Kenshin discúlpame! – gritó sin detenerse la kendoka, dispuesta a no dejar que su presa se escape sin asearse. Otra vez se acercaba peligrosamente al niño, estaba tan concentrada en su tarea, que no vio un balde con algo de ropa que estaba en su camino.

-¡UAAAAAAAA!!!- dijo antes de caer estrepitosamente en el piso, soltando la shinai - ¡Yahiko Miyohin esto es tu culpa!

-¡Señorita Kaoru! ¡Señorita Kaoru! ¿Esta bien?- pregunto acercándose hacia la joven un adolorido, pero solícito pelirrojo

-No… ¿que crees? Estoy así por que me gusta ver el panorama desde abajo… - respondió irónica. Mas al ver el rostro de tranquilidad de Kenshin, una gota apareció en su frente y le dijo - ¡No te quedes ahí parado y ayúdame!

-¡Perdone, señorita Kaoru!- dijo disculpándose y dándole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Mientras tanto, Yahiko, miraba a Kaoru y se desternillaba de risa; cada vez que dejaba de hacerlo, miraba a su maestra y seguía carcajeándose con resurgidas ganas.

Definitivamente, la escena era muy graciosa: Kaoru se había ensuciado el traje de kendo con barro y tenía encima de la cabeza, la ropa recién lavada que Kenshin se disponía a tender…antes de ser bruscamente interrumpido en su tarea. Pero, lo que sin duda daba más gracia, era su rostro enfadado y furibundo y aquellos ojos azules que lanzabas chispazos de ira. Una vez que pudo pararse, se limpió el manchado traje y tomando un palo de escoba siguió con renovadas energías su momentáneamente paralizada persecución, para diversión de cierto joven de ojos violetas y para desesperación de un aterrado niño.

-¡ ME – LAS –VAS - A – PAGAR! gritó lanzando su escoba contra el pobre Yahiko, el cual al ser alcanzado por el palo, cayó de bruces, y su maestra se armó prestamente de un jabón y un balde con agua, procediendo a lavar a un semi-inconsciente niño, el maltrecho rostro.

-Ya estás presentable, "Yahiko chaaan"- dijo forzando su voz para tratar de parecer la de Tsubame, mientras retiraba los instrumentos de tortura del lugar de suplicio, perdón, de limpieza del lavadero.

-B – U – S – UUUU…- repetía débilmente el chico, volviendo a despertarse. Kaoru, se dirigió hacia el interior del dojo. Cuando ingresó a la sala, vio a Kenshin que terminaba de barrer ese ambiente. Kaoru dejó las cosas que llevaba en su lugar y el apuesto pelirrojo dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre la escoba, dejando salir un suspiro de cansancio.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Kaoru, acercándosele.

- "_La verdad es que no... solo__ despiértese todos los días a las cuatro y media de la madrugada __para hacer las compras, preparar el desayuno, limpiar la casa, atender a las dos pequeñas niñas; lavar, cocinar y además, debo protegerlos de todo pobre diablo que se cree el mejor oponente de Battousai__. Ni siquiera respeta los domingos…_"– pensó un malhumorado Kenshin. Per si rostro no reflejó esta cólera. Sonriendo le respondió- Lo siento, señorita Kaoru. Es sólo un poco de cansancio...es todo.

Ken volvía con un aire triste, a su labor, mas en ese instante sintió un terrible golpe por sus piernas que casi lo tumban al suelo. Casi inmediatamente, otros dos brazos lo rodearon ahogándole. Medio asfixiado, cayó.

-¡Kenshin Onee chan! ¡Ya llegamos!- Gritaban alegres dos pequeñas niñas de 4 y 6 años respectivamente, mientras saltaban encima del pobre pelirrojo.

-Orooooo- se quejaba el antiguo Hitokiri completamente indefenso.

La joven kendoka, miraba la escena y suspiró. Definitivamente había cierta persona que necesitaba vacaciones. Últimamente lo veía bastante ojeroso, demacrado y más delgado que de costumbre. El gi semi-rosa se le caía, dando la impresión que era demasiado grande para el. A pesar que Kenshin nunca había sido corpulento, Kaoru casi podía jurar que cuando se conocieron tenia un poco más de físico que ahora. Pensó detenidamente la situación hasta llegar a una decisión... No era una mala idea. Claro que eso pondría bastante tristes a todos los componentes del dojo Kamiya, sobre todo a… bueno, tenía que confesarlo… sobre todo a cierto muchacho de cabellos castaños llamado Sanosuke. (Todos: EHHH???. Autora: Bueno…después de todo, Kaoru no cocina muy bien que digamos y una de las razones más importantes por las que Sano va al dojo es por las deliciosos platillos que prepara nuestro protagonista.) También, la ojiazul se sentía un poco triste, se le iba su amado rurouni. - _No, no. En estas ocasiones hay que demostrar entereza _– pensaba ella, quitando con energía de su rostro dos lagrimillas traviesas. Decidió hacerle saber su propósito ese día por la noche… después de todo, necesitaba que alguien preparara el almuerzo y la cena… Ella no estaba dispuesta a que alguien como Sanosuke, se pusiera verde e hiciera bromas tontas sobre su comida.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Por la tarde, nuestro el espadachín, veía con curiosidad la extraña actitud de los integrantes de su particular familia. Se veían tristes… En realidad, se veían bastante patéticos. Ayame y Suzume eran las que más demostraban su estado deprimente de ánimo. Todo fue desde que aquella mañana, Kaoru les comunicó, aprovechando que estaban todos y que Kenshin se encontraba afuera haciendo las compras para el almuerzo, su idea de mandar al pelirrojo a pasar una temporadita fuera de casa. Todos la miraron estupefactos. No podían creer que, ella, Kaoru Kamiya, haya propuesto semejante cosa. Sabían como amaba a la zanahoria asesina esa. Además no podían prescindir de el, ya que era de gran ayuda del dojo. A las preguntas insistentes de los habitantes del dojo, la joven respondía tristemente - Es necesario. Lo noto muy cansado… Además… ¡Salir no hace daño a nadie! Él no se queja… pero…es obvio que debe estar harto- decía ahogándose en sus lágrimas – debe estar harto de lavar la ropa pestilente de unos- dijo mientras dirigía una significativa mirada a Sanosuke, que se movió molesto de su asiento – y de encargarse de los quehaceres de otros – Yahiko también estaba fastidiado. Así era su maestra… fea y mala - Reconozco que soy muy exigente… será difícil, pero lograremos repartirnos efectivamente las tareas, para el descanso de Kenshin.

El espadachin se quedo en shock cuando le dijeron eso... No comprendia la razon. Seguramente lo habian pillado cuando estaba espiando a Kaoru, cuando se bañaba. - Rayos, sabia que no debia hacer eso...Pero el no tenia la culpa que en el ruinoso dojo haya bastantes agujeros.

-¡Gracias por la comida! – dijeron casi al unísono. Kenshin parpadeó sorprendido. Parece que el era el unico que no habia terminado su porcion.

-"_Algo pasa aquí_" – se dijo, mirando nuevamente el triste espectaculo que le ofrecian. Suzume y Ayame lo observaban con tanto dolor, como pueda tenerla unas niñas pequeñas. De la misma forma lo miraban la señorita Megumi, Yahiko, Sanosuke y Saito. (n/a: perdón no se porque metí al hombre ese en esta escena familiar) Todos los miraban con pena. Kaoru sonreía. -_Un minuto… ¿porque la señorita Kaoru ahora estaba tan feliz? Ummm, Ciertamente algo no andaba bien..._ -Kaoru (sonriendo siempre) lo miró, disponiéndose a hablar.

-Kenshin…verás…todos te estamos tan agradecidos por lo que has hecho por nosotros. Y… como… recientemente te ves tan cansado, nos preguntábamos…. si… te gustaría viajar un poco. Tú sabes, salir a divertirte…tomar aire fresco…

Kenshin la escuchó con la boca abierta y seguidamente miró a todos nuevamente. Las pequeñas sin resistirlo más, lloraban, Yahiko, Sano, Genzai y Megumi intercambiaban miradas sombrías…

-Sessha…

-No te preocupes - siguió Kaoru – Estaremos bien. Creemos que deberías descansar un poco. Hacerlo aquí es imposible. Podrías escribirnos para hacernos llegar tus noticias. Por favor…Tómalo como si fuera una retribución por lo agradecidos que estamos contigo.

-Ahhhh… bueno… en ese caso… Iré a preparar mi equipaje…-

-¡No es necesario!- Ya lo preparamos todo… Mañana puedes salir y regresar cuando quieras... Sólo procura… regresar…a salvo… ¿Entiendes? Trata de pasarla lo más pacíficamente posible… No nos perdonaríamos si te pasara algo. ¿Podrías…prometerlo?- terminó, mirándolo tímidamente.

El rostro de Kenshin, se iluminó con una gran sonrisa. No lo estaban echando, como creía en un principio. Simplemente lo dejaban libre. Se preocupaban por él, que extraño sentimiento. Se levantó de la mesa y una sonrisa de agradecimiento en los hermosos ojos violetas, les deseó buenas noches.

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, se sentia bastante actividad en el dojo. En efecto, los habitantes del mismo, levantandose (en contra de su costumbre), más temprano que el pequeño pelirrojo, se aprestaban a hacer los pequeños quehaceres. Cualquier cosa era buena, si eso te permitia olvidar que tu amigo, tu heroe o tu amado se iban esa mañana. Kaoru se encontraba en un estado de actividad, y entusiasta, hacía las diversas cosas que se le presentaban. Había barrido las hojas que habian amontonado gentilmente sus vecinos a las puertas de su hogar, ya había hecho tres intentos de desayuno... por supuesto... sin exito... y ya había dejado fuera de accion a Yahiko que se burlaba tristemente de ella.

-¿ _Estará bien que se vaya?... Duele mucho cuando la persona que amas se va... Pero, no es el momento de echarse atras!. Despues de todo, necesitamos vacaciones y un tiempo para relajarnos... Pero.. pero.. no quiero que..._

_-_Buenos días, señorita Kaoru- saludó un sonriente rurouni de hermosos cabellos rojos

-PLUM

-Oroooo

-¡Te lo mereces! ¡Eres un tonto, Kenshin! Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me asustes asi - La joven al ser sorprendida asi, habia reaccionado violentamente, dandole un golpe terrible en la pelirroja cabeza de Kenshin, el cual tendido en el suelo, se preguntaba de cuando por esos lares, era un pecado saludar.

-Ah! Pero si es Ken-san - dijo desde la puerta, una mujer alta, la cual se acercaba peligrosamente al espadachin- Mi querido Ken-san, buenos días. Espero que ahora que te vas, la tanuki me permita darte un gran beso de despedida.

Por su parte, la ojiazul estaba a punto de explotar, sin embargo se detuvo a tiempo (para suerte de Kenshin). Vió algo en los ojos de Megumi, asi que , simplemente asintió y huyó silenciosamente del lugar. Tenia que ir a su cuarto para arreglarse el rostro, rojo por las lágrimas que había estado derramando por mañana.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Adios Ken-san. Recuerda que tienes que regresar pronto por mi - Megumi se reia, apareciendo en su cabeza, las tipicas orejas de zorro.

-_Megumi... mas te vale que no te aproveches de tu posición. Espera cuando Kenshin se vaya... te haré__ pa__gar todas y cada una..._

_-_Adios Ken-san. Espero que regrese pronto. - Una sonriente Tae, estaba tambien alli para despedirlo. Junto a ella, la pequeña Tsubame, sonreia a su pesar.

-BUAAAAAAA

Ya habia despertado el discipulo de la escuela Kamiya. Apareciendo en la puerta, y al ver como todos se despedian del rurouni, se echó a llorar, ante la mirada desaprobatoria de los presentes ¡Se le iba su heroe! Solo Kami-sama sabia cuando regresaria.

-Eh, bueno. Adios Kenshin. Espero volverte a ver- dijo Sanosuke para disipar el ambiente tenso que se formo, cuando el mocoso habia empezado a berrear. - Ve tranquilo, yo cuidare a Jou-chan, para que no venga ningun atrevido con malas intenciones.

-Sano, jeje, bueno.. sessha cree...

-Aunque ahora que lo pienso-dijo interrumpiendole Sanosuke, repentinamente meditabundo - Primero el pobre advenedizo tendría que soportar la furia y los golpes de Jou-chan, y si pasa la prueba, tendrá que probrar su insalubre comida. Bueno! Ve y no te preocupes, Kenshin, amigo. Dudo mucho que un simple mortal pueda sobrevivir esa terrible experiencia.

-SA -NO-SU-KE! -gritó fuera de sí, Kaoru, buscando la primera cosa que se encontrara en su camino. Es decir, la shinai de Yahiko

-OYE BUSU! No cojas mi espada. ¡Si quieres matar al cabeza de gallo, buscate otra cosa!

-A QUIEN LE DICES BUSU!

-A QUIEN LE DICES CABEZA DE POLLO, YAHIKO -CHAN!

-A QUIEN LE DICES YAHIKO-CHAN!

-..

Y asi, entre golpes, gritos, peleas, risas y buenos deseos, el espadachin salió del dojo, a disfrutar de unas cortas vacaciones...

TO BE CONTINUED

--------------------------------

**N.A: **bueno, que les parece? espero que les guste mi primer fic. No lean el otro por favor... no se como sacarlo aiyy. Espero actualizarlo pronto, cualquier duda, problema, criticas destructivas o parabienes en los rewiers.. Nos lo vemos!

------------------------------------------- ----------- ------------------------------------


	2. Estoy perdido por tí, por tu culpa

Konichiwa! Hello!. Que tal, que les parece mi inglés, esta mejorando ne?. Estoy tomándome lo del idioma este, muy en serio, después del fiasco de la otra vez.. -_-. Que mala onda…

_Reconocimientos especiales a:_

**nittasayuri****:** Jeje, bueno, parece que leíste el primero (horror). Hem, hem, gracias por tus palabras espero de todo corazón no defraudarte. Es un honor cederle el tan esperado y ovacionado premio al primer review de mi life como escritora (escritora de cuarta, pero escritora al fin) Plisss sigue leyendo mi historietita!

**gabyhyatt**: Ummm, que a donde vuela Kenshin… Encuentro muy interesante vuestra pregunta… yo tampoco lo sé bien. Pero no te preocupes. Procuraré buscarle un buen lugar de suplicio…ehh… de descanso para el buenazo de Kenshin (en toditos los sentidos n_n)

**Bruja:** Jaja. Muchas gracias por tus palabras (hacen que ruborice n_n) Tenia esta historia guardada en una parte de mi PC y otra versión en mi cuaderno de apuntes… He estado corrigiendo ciertas fallas de gramatica y sintaxis para este capitulo que fue en un principio copiado del verdadero original (que por cierto es bastante obvio) Tratare de pulirlo para que quede aceptable y digerible para la people!.

¡Me alegra que hayan leído mi historia!

**¡WARNING! OJO, PARE, CRUCE TREN, MIRE Y ESCUCHE! (no, no, en este capitulo no habrá lemon ****¬¬. .****.. Yaoi tal vez O_o)**: Yare, yare. Por si no lo saben. (Cosa que dudo sinceramente), Rurouni Kenshin no podrá ser nunca mío. Pertenece al honorable Watsuki-sensei, que en estos momentos seguro estará feliz por el dineral que le ha proporcionado este anime. (¡Cáete con algo, hermanito!)…Oss! Basta de cháchara y vamos al la historia! n_n

(pensamientos mios y de nadie más )

-personajes hablan

-_personajes piensan…_

Capitulo 2: **ESTOY PERDIDO POR TI… (POR TU CULPA)**

-¡NO LO HARÉ!

-Como es tan cierto que yo soy tu maestra y que tú eres un ingrato y perezoso aprendiz de décima categoría, – dijo una serenísima joven de ojos negros, tomando tranquilamente la escoba – LO HARÁS.

-¿Ah si?- replicó el niño de cabellos extrañamente parados, (vamos a ver… ¿en el antiguo Japón existía algún tipo de gel? Que raro el look de Yahiko, no?)que miraba desafiante a su maestra- ¿Y que me harás?

-PLAF!

Es una lástima para nuestro pequeño protagonista, que allá, por los años 1800 en Japón, no se haya hecho ningún tipo de pronunciamiento por los derechos del niño y el no-uso de la violencia. Tiempo más tarde, el joven aprendiz del lado oscuro de la fuerza, limpiaba frenéticamente el piso del lugar, con un enorme chichón en la cabeza, cortesía de la busu, ejem, de su querida maestra, mientras ella despreocupadamente, se encargaba de la ropa.

Cualquier otro adjetivo, menos ése ya que la negra cabecita de la pobre chica, estaba llena de dudas, reflexiones y preguntas sin resolver.

-"_Me pregunto… ¿Estará bien? ¿Habrá ya almorzado? Espero sinceramente que los onigris que Tae preparó no le hayan caído mal. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor que yo los hiciera… ¿Se acordará de mí? ¿Qué estará pensando en este instante? Ahora que se marchó, pienso que fue una mala idea todo esto. Kami-sama, ¿por qué tengo que ser así? ¡Mi cabeza es un desastre total! No puedo pensar correctamente...Ugh, Kenshin, como te odio por esto… No, Kaoru, no, no, no. Tú no lo odias. Es por eso que tú le has invitado a tomar un descanso. Es por su bienestar, porque lo amas"._

Mucho más tranquila, la joven se dispuso a seguir con la limpieza de la ropa, lamentándose únicamente que su querido pelirrojo no la haya lavado el día anterior.

Afortunadamente, todo en el dojo parecía ir sobre ruedas. Apenas se marchó Kenshin, la heredera del Kamiya Kasshin, ya había asignado las tareas para todos. Sanosuke se encargaría de cocinar en días de semana, mientras que Megumi lo haría los sábados y domingos. Yahiko sería el responsable de la limpieza de los interiores y por último la dueña de casa, continuaría con su trabajo en el dojo Maekawa. ¡Y quién sabe! Quizás hasta podría conseguir otro discípulo para su escuela. Sí, definitivamente esa era la oportunidad perfecta. No lo hizo antes, porque temía que el espadachín le viniera con el rollo de: "Señorita Kaoru, recuerde que los que se hacen discípulos por curiosidad no suelen durar mucho" "Señorita Kaoru, recuerde que no debe confiar en nadie"· "Señorita Kaoru, bla bla ¿oro? bla bla bla". Ufff. Que aburrido. Si había algo que Kaoru Kamiya detestara aun más que su ororienta zanahoria se refiriera siempre a ella con esa condenada frase de "Señorita Kaoru", era sus desesperantes arranques por querer ser el mentor de todos en general y de ella en particular.

Pero, definitivamente, no era por eso que lo había corrido de su casa. ¿Corrido? No, no, no. Lo había invitado a tomar unas vacaciones. Invitado. Ahora que él haya aceptado sin rechistar…

Con un suspiro de cansancio y compadeciéndose de su pobre pelirrojito, que tenia que lavar casi a diario todos esos trapos, cortesía de Yahiko y de ella misma, continuó con su tarea. Debía acabarla rápido, pues ya veía los nubarrones que oscurecían el cielo y se sentía ya, el típico frío otoñal japonés.

- _¡_Achís!_ –"que frío" – _pensó intentando protegerse del viento helado tapándose con una descolorida colcha que había encontrado cerca. - _ pensándolo bien… creo que debí decirle que se fuera cuando acabara el invierno…"_

ooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooo

-Achís!-hace mucho frío por aquí- "_Kami sama, aún cuando sé que no he sido una buena persona antes, y que soy sólo un pobre indigno, que debe expiar sus culpas y que no debe quejarse de nada, es demasiado. Ni el malvado Shishiou, merecería este castigo."_

Un desubicado pelirrojo se encontraba dando varias vueltas por el mismo lugar. Lo sabía porque ya más de tres veces había visto ese pequeño claro. Ah, como detestaba cuando estaba en su fase rurouni, porque como tal, debía obedecer a cierto carácter, como la posibilidad de perderse con facilidad por ejemplo…Y no sólo eso. Muchos sucesos infortunados ocurrieron desde que dejo el dojo. Definitivamente ese día no había sido su día. Primero, al despedirse de sus amigos, hizo el ademán de irse, perdiéndose en el horizonte… para regresar secretamente dando un rodeo a la manzana, (rogando, eso sí, que Sanosuke no sintiera su ki) ya que sentía curiosidad de ver cómo se tomaban por ahí el hecho que él se vaya; mas al ver la animación que reinaba en su hogar, (Kenshin esperaba ver a una gimoteante y llorosa Kaoru, que lo llamase cada 10 minutos, o a un Yahiko muerto de pena, taciturno y sin ganas de comer, sentado en un rincón) salió un poco triste. Se creía utilizado. Parecía que como si no le tuvieran nada de estima. Y eso que era él, el que tenía que aguantar las terribles preguntas de Kaoru cuando le salía una nueva pelea por ahí; sus aún más terribles golpes, ya que a la chica le encantaba tomarlo como saco de boxeo; pero sobre todo, debía soportar su horrorosa comida. Hasta la había clasificado en tres tipos principales: Las insalubres, las incomestibles, y las indigeribles. Ahh, que vida la suya. Todo lo que tenía que hacer por un plato de sopa, hecho por el mismo con dinero de otro, por supuesto.

Y hablando de comida. Era ya la hora del almuerzo, lo que significaba un descanso al fin para sus adoloridos pies. Además, su estomago rugía, pidiendo alimento. Abrió pues el pequeño atado que contenía todas sus pertenencias, las cuales estaban cuidadosamente distribuidas. Aparentemente todo estaba en orden: Sus tres pares de gi rosa, su piedra favorita para afilar la sakabattou. Los lentes de contacto para cuando se transformara en Battousai, etc. Hem. Todo completo… aunque… ¡Momento! Faltaba algo, ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE: **LA COMIDA**… ¿Dónde la habría puesto la señorita Kaoru?

Kenshin revisó repetidas veces el poco equipaje que tenia. Ni rastros de algo comestible. Bueno, a excepción de unas sobras menudas de algo que parecía haber sido un onigri. El comprensivo pelirrojo se imaginó la escena: La señorita Kaoru, embutinándose de onigris, mientras embalaba sus enseres. Agh. Que tía más egoísta le resultó.

-_Que desconsideración. Fue poco amable de su parte. Y eso que cuando practicaba hasta tarde en ese dojo de nombre impronunciable, sessha… bah! Al diablo con sessha, nadie me escucha, después de todo. ¿En que estaba pensando? Ah! Sí. Bueno, pues yo le llevaba hasta allí su refrigerio…_

Pensando en esas cosas, el ex –hitokiri se fue caminando en línea recta, perdiéndose entre los frondosos árboles del bosque, mientras pensaba seriamente en convertirse nuevamente en asesino aunque sea a destajo para poder conseguir algo digno de comer.

ooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooo

En ese mismo momento en el dojo Kamiya…

-¡Sanosuke! ¡¿Tú te comiste el fiambre de Kenshin?!!!! – una furiosa Kaoru, sostenía nerviosamente, CORRECCIÓN, psicóticamente, la famosa espada de bambú, mirando con furia al joven luchador, el cual la miraba sin una pizca de miedo, con una sonrisa bastante pícara.

-Oi, Jou-chan, no te enfades así. No es para tanto. Además déjame decirte que "cada día mejora su forma de cocinar, señorita Kaoru" -dijo terminando su última frase, forzando su voz para que se pareciera a la del espadachín ausente.

La joven maestra, no soportándolo más, empuñó fuertemente su shinai, y trató de golpearle varias veces en su cabezota de gallo. Para mala suerte, ella no tomó en cuenta que Sano fuera tan escurridizo como para sortear todos los golpes con esa antipática sonrisa en la que aun se podía distinguir algunos granitos de arroz.

Por su parte, la muchacha, sollozando, intentaba ver a su amigo, cosa bastante difícil ya que la imagen del chico se distorsionaba de una forma extraña, producto de las lágrimas que se arremolinaban en sus ojos.

-TONTO, TONTO, TONTO, ¡ERES UN TONTO EGOISTA! -gritaba ya al borde de la desesperación y de la histeria. ¿Cómo era posible que él, su mejor amigo, (Kenshin no cuenta, porque ella lo quiere de cualquier cosa suya menos de amigo, de familiar, etc., etc.) haya cometido ese error fatal? ¿Acaso no sabía que esas bolitas de arroz las había hecho Tae? Tenía unas ganas tremendas de dejarlo inconsciente en el piso. Y vaya que lo conseguiría.

-Ah, tanuki-chan, por fin concuerdo en algo contigo, - dijo una voz femenina que partía de la entrada. La doctora Megumi, se encontraba en esos momentos en el umbral de la puerta. – pero te pido un poco de compasión para el pobre de Sano. - En ese momento, agresora y victima pararon y la miraron sorprendidos. Quizás Sano estaba más emocionado. ¡La kitsune se preocupaba por él! ¡Entonces si lo quería! Estaba a punto de saltar en sus brazos, cuando escuchó algo que lo dejó helado - No le atrofies el poco cerebro que tiene y que parece utilizar. Recuerda que ese pequeño porcentaje lo diferencia de un orangután.

Momentos más tarde, la sonriente Megumi, acompañaba a una furibunda anfitriona a la sala, en donde conversarían un buen rato. Tenían la seguridad que no serían molestadas, ya que el aprendiz aun no terminaba de limpiar la casa, y Sanosuke se demoraría un buen tiempo en despertar.

ooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooo

TO BE CONTINUED

Well, my English isn't very good, but algo is algo! Les cuento que hace poco… el domingo para ser más exactos, hubo en el Perú, la primera convención de anime, manga y más, organizado por el proyecto otaku. Muchos dirán. ¡Pero bueno! Es otra convención más. Pero aquí en Perú es la primera!!! EMOCION n_n. Estuvo brabaza, me quedé un rato (_casi _todo el día). Me hubiera quedado hasta el final, que según mi humilde opinión, se presentaba lo más chévere: la guerra de bandas y la presentación del grupo de j-pop Akari; pero mami y papi me fueron a recoger tempranazo. Buuuuu. Y calabaza, calabaza, cada uno a su casa.

Esta semana promete ser muy agitada. Y la que viene también. Este capitulo lo he subido al toque por que ya lo tenia escrito. Lo demás lo tengo listo, pero tengo que pasarlo del papel a la compu. Probablemente, haya noticias mías dentro de dos semanas, que tendré libre, porque viene la APEC a Lima. O sea para mi significa que no hay clases por dos maravillosos días! Oh Yeah!

Ok, como saben, cualquier problema técnico, queja, crítica destructiva o parabienes, abajito en el botón de los rewiers.


	3. Forasteros

Final del formulario

Hola! Este es el mismo capitulo, no tuve tiempo de ver la forma en como estaba subida esta historia y me di cuenta que por alguna razón del destino, se había suprimido ciertas líneas que a mi me parecen bastante importantes para el buen entendimiento de este fic. Asi que aprovechando un breve paréntesis en mis exámenes, arreglo de una buena vez este capi.

¡Hola a todos! Reapareciendo con una nueva entrega de esta historia. Wow, que semana fue la que pasó. Felizmente ahora tenemos vacaciones obligadas en la escuela, lo cual me alegro porque ya me iba a volver loca con tanto paso, exposición y examen cada día...Pero en fin… no es momento para lamentarse, así que ¡vamos con el fic!

**Agradecimientos especiales a:**

Okashira Janet – sama: En todo un honor el que me haya escrito una sensei como tú. ¡Me alegra que hayas leído mi historia!... Me siento muuuyy feliz. Gracias por dejarme un rewiew. También estaba leyendo Personalidades, (me quedé enganchada a la trama, es súper interesante)… ¡Espero que te agrade este cap!

Lápiz: Ahhhh…bueno, espero que te guste el nuevo capitulo. Y en cuanto a tu pregunta… jejeje, de verdad me gustaría contestártela... pero si lo hago, se acaba la historia… n_n. No te preocupes, tiempo y paciencia sólo tiempo y paciencia… como decía el general Kútuzov.

¡¡¡Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que se dignaron a leer mi fic!!!

**ADVERTENCIA:**

Por cosas del destino, lamentablemente, Rurouni Kenshin, jamás será mío…Es del gran Nobuhiro Watsuki, del cual me alegro que no sepa español, porque si no, se asustaría con las barbaridades que hago con sus personajes. U_u

Ok, aquí vamos!

**CAPITULO 3: **FORASTEROS

Amanecía en algún bosque del pacífico Japón de la Era Meiji... Las flores, los árboles, los inocentes animalitos y para completar la feliz escena, un dulce y tierno conejito retozando por el lugar…seguido muy de cerca por una silueta que se movía rápidamente a través de la floresta, dejando sentir a su paso, una temible aura asesina. La sombra avanza ágilmente, confundiéndose con la naturaleza, y estaba cercana ya de alcanzar a su objetivo, que corre asustado tratando de huir del macabro espectro, el cual se apresta a desenvainar una afilada espada…

-hi hi hi

La silueta se quedó estática, con la espada alzada, como dispuesta a rematar al pequeño conejo que en esos momentos se había arrimado a un árbol, mirándole con una expresión tal, que el joven espadachín, suspiró cansinamente y envainó la sakabattou.

Agh! Está bien que no deba matar personas, pero no poder ganarse el sustento diario es demasiado.

Inclinándose hacia el animalito, sonrió a su pesar, mientras sentía unos extraños rugidos provenientes de su estómago.

-Hola, pequeño amigo. ¿Estás perdido? ¿No encuentras tu hogar?

-hi hi hi.

-No es necesario que me respondas. Siento mucho haberte asustado… no fue mi intención, pero tu entenderás que después de casi dos días sin comer...

-hi hi hi.

-Ah, vaya. Si quieres, sessha te llevará a tu casa.

-hi hi hi.

-¡Parece que no eres muy comunicativo, amiguito! Sessha también es así... Recuerdo que a veces, como la señorita Kaoru se molestaba porque no le decía lo que me pasaba…

-hi hi hi.

Dejamos al buenísimo de Kenshin sosteniendo un extraño diálogo, con un pequeño e indefenso animalito. Lo que causa la falta de comida….

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Érase de un ruinoso, pero bien conservado dojo, en donde habitaban algunos representantes de la raza humana que, convivían juntos, unidos, felices y sin contratiempos, conservando en el rostro una expresión perpetua de felicidad...

POOMMMM

-¡Oye, busu, por qué te enojas conmigo cuando sólo te he despertado! – gritó un adolorido Yahiko, al salir despedido del cuarto de su maestra.

-Y QUIEN DEMONIOS TE MANDA A TI, CHIQUILLO ENDEMONIADO, A EMPAPARME CON AGUA HELADA. ¡ERES UN TONTO!

Bueno…

Corrijamos.

...y conservando en el rostro una expresión _casi _perpetua de felicidad

Un nuevo día en el dojo Kamiya empezaba. La joven dueña del lugar se encontraba muy animada esa mañana. Estaba decidida a conseguir a algún incauto que pueda mantenerla…ehh… es decir, estaba decidida a conseguir un nuevo discípulo para su escuela, ya que, valgan verdades, el pequeño Yahiko, a pesar de ser un excelente estudiante y un aplicado alumno, no aportaba ningún tipo de renta a su casa y de la bondad no sólo vive el hombre o en este caso, Kaoru. Además estaba el problema que su casi – hermano, era un ser humano que demandaba ropa, atenciones, comida, etc., etc., etc.

¡Por Kami-sama!, que difícil era sobrevivir en esa Era.

Si no podía conseguir a algún nuevo aprendiz, entonces tendría que pedirle a Tae que le diera un trabajo en el Akabeko. ¡Claro! Era una solución ideal. No debía ser tan difícil hacer la comida y servir a unos cuantos comensales ocasionales. Aunque ese restaurante era como un imán para los luchadores, vagos y pleitistas, (era el segundo lugar favorito de Sanosuke) que abusaban de su querida amiga, la cual a veces tenia que conceder que los "clientes" se marcharan sin pagar un solo yen, por evitar alguno de sus golpes.

CLICK – _Foquito se prende en la cabecita de Kaoru_

SOLUCION A LA FALTA DE DINERO: Pedir a Tae-san un puesto de guardianía en el Akabeko. Con una renta promedio aceptable por semana, podrían vivir bastante bien. Adiós a las preocupaciones por dinero por un buen tiempo. Después de todo, ya era hora que el cabeza de gallo, trajera algo de fondos a la casa. No se negaría, no lo haría… él le debía una considerable suma… jijiji.

¡Que bella era la vida! Adiós ansiedades por el frio, cruel y vil metal. Era hora de preocuparse por su gran amor, por el pequeño pelirrojo, que a pesar de su cara de niña y ese cuerpecito de doncella, había matado a decenas en el Bakumatsu; por ese espadachín que siempre cumplía con las labores de la casa con suma diligencia y un aparente buen humor… ¿Cómo estará? ¿Habría ya encontrado un lugar de reposo? Era cierto que la muchacha lo extrañaba a horrores, pero era mucho mejor llorar su partida momentánea, que llorar su partida eterna. Estaba casi segura que el buen vagabundo, si no le daba un síncope por todo el trabajo que le asignaban, se iba sin pena del dojo, por mucho que quisiera a su señorita Kaoru.

Bah! Eso no era cierto… Kenshin jamás haría algo así.

¿O sí?

Kaoru movió negativamente su cabeza.

- ¡Que horror! Debo dejar de pensar en cosas desagradables como esas – pensó en voz alta la kendoka- _Pero ni Yahiko, ni Megumi-san, son las personas más ideales para despejar esas terribles ideas de mi mente… Ahhhh, como me gustaría que Misao-chan estuviera aquí… Claro que traería a la especie de invierno portátil que es su Aoshi-sama. .. ¡Bueno! Pero al menos el no molestaría. Con un poco de té se conformará… _- ¡EL TÉ!

Kaoru salió despavorida de su dormitorio, con el kimono mal puesto y con el cabello suelto. ¡Se había olvidado de lo esencial! Tenía que ir a toda prisa al mercado para comprar té. Yahiko miró con extrañeza la forma en como corría su busu-sensei…parecía que hubiera visto a Kenshin… ¿Kenshin? ¡La busu lo había visto!

-¡KENSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! – gritó jubiloso el pequeño niño corriendo atrás de Kaoru, con lágrimas en sus ojillos… ¡Había regresado su héroe! Se sentía tan solo con un luchador sin cerebro y una loca maestra… Como extrañaba la sazón de Kenshin, esa forma exquisita de hacer el arroz…

Kaoru paró en seco al escuchar al pequeño Yahiko… ¿Kenshin? ¿Tan pronto había regresado el dueño de su corazón? Con una sonrisa de felicidad volteó a ver al pequeño que corría alegremente tratando de alcanzarla.

-¡¿Viste a Kenshin?! – dijeron los dos al unísono mientras se abrazaban emocionados.

-…

-…

-Ehh, Kaoru… ¿Acaso tú viste a Kenshin? – preguntó el chiquillo mientras una sonrisa forzada empezaba a aparecer en su rostro.

-¡Qué! ¿Acaso no eras tú el que lo había visto?-replicó la chica, mientras una rayita de cólera aparecía en su rostro.

-¿Entonces porque corrías como alma que lleva al diablo? ¿No lo habías visto?

-Es que me había olvidado de comprar el té y…

Kaoru no pudo terminar la frase por que Yahiko le dio un golpe con su shinai, dejando a su maestra tendida en el suelo, con unos espirales por ojos, y alejándose del _corpus delicti_, el heredero del Kamiya Kasshin, musitaba:

-Para que otra vez no me ilusiones con tus tonterías, fea.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-_Que lindo animalito resultó ese conejito. Que bueno que no lo maté, hubiera sido una lástima…_

Pero algo en su estómago le decía que era una mas bien una lástima el no haberlo comido, bien asadito con algunas cuantas especias que abundaban por allí.

-Bueno! Lo más probable es que pronto encuentre un río… Y en un río hay peces…

No, mi querido Kenshin, en un río hay vacas…

¡Claro que hay peces grandísimo tonto!

Con esos desvaríos emocionales se la iba pasando nuestro buen amigo, un poco cansado, extenuado, y como en esos momentos no tenía nada mejor que hacer (no había nada para hacer) empezó a acordarse de algunas cosas que ya creía olvidadas. Recordaba haber pasado por situaciones muy complicadas. Sobre todo cuando se convirtió en vagabundo… Muchas veces sobrevivía al límite. Ya se había resignado a ese tipo de vida, hasta que apareció esa chica un poco salvaje, hiperactiva, nerviosa, pero adorable y enérgica: su señorita Kaoru.

Era ella, la que lo había salvado de ese infierno que constituía vivir encerrado en su propia soledad, en su oscuridad. Si bien aparentaba ser un hombre tranquilo y sosegado, en el tiempo que vivió solo, estuvo casi a punto de volverse loco. Lo único que lo mantenía de cierta manera, cuerdo, era la idea de una efectiva expiación de sus pecados. Le costó mucho comprender que la mejor forma de redimirse, era ayudar a los demás… Pero aún cuando se dio cuenta de ello, algo lo mantenía alejado, actuando como un vagabundo.

Era inútil negar que aunque Tomoe había sido su primer gran amor, había tenido a lo largo de su vida muchos idilios. Pero al primer percance en la que tenía que salir a luchar contra alguno de sus antiguos enemigos, el amor volaba por diversas direcciones, quedándose nuevamente solo. Ningún corazón era lo suficientemente fuerte para recibir el suyo, maltrecho y lleno de cicatrices.

Y el volvía a su camino de triste, pero necesaria soledad.

Un camino de total desesperanza…

Sin embargo, todo no fue tristeza. Recordó con claridad a su primer amigo. A aquel pobre muchacho, que desinteresadamente le dio su amistad, el primer hombre que le demostró la posibilidad de poder ser feliz, la posibilidad de ser estimado y querido. Aquel buen chico cuyo destino fue fatal. El precio de dar su amistad pura, a la leyenda Battousai, fue su muerte.

Otra vez. Sus errores en el pasado, el ímpetu de juventud, cobraron la vida de un joven que nada tenia que ver en ello.

Si tal sólo no hubiera aprendido a usar la espada.

Si tal sólo Kenshin no hubiera aceptado el enseñarle el Hitten Mitsurugi, su joven amigo viviría.

Le llevó mucho tiempo poder librarse de la culpabilidad.

Muchos dicen que el mejor bálsamo para la angustia ocasionada por la pérdida de un ser querido, es el olvido. Pero, ¿cómo no se había acordado de él en todo ese tiempo? ¿Era por eso que se negaba a enseñar su técnica a otros? Quizás su inconsciente aún lo evocaba.

Sus queridas seudo-hermanas, su esposa Tomoe, su buen amigo Naoki… Habían muerto por él.

Ellos eran la razón de su existir. La razón de su tristeza espiritual. La razón de su doliente sonrisa.

Hasta que conoció a Kaoru.

Le pareció una buena niña en un primer momento. La clásica señorita de clase media, que había caído en desgracia y que ahora no podía mantenerse más que con su trabajo. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al conocer la inocencia de su alma. Había aceptado a un hombre sin saber quien era, en su dojo, por el simple hecho de haberlo encontrado herido junto a su puerta. Y al final, él, Kihei Hiruma la traicionó.

Pero ella aún tenía fe en ese hombre. Aún seguía conservando aquella conmovedora inocencia.

Y él, Kenshin… no, Shinta Himura, debía protegerla aún a costa de su vida. Debía proteger a aquel ser humano que le había demostrado amor. No podía permitirse que alguien le hiciera algún daño.

¡Tonto, más que tonto! ¡Debía regresar! No se fiaba mucho de su querido amigo Sanosuke, porque él y Yahiko eran los representantes del género humano más ingenuos que había conocido. Lo más probable es que con unas cuantas miradas desaprobatorias, acogerían a cualquier hijo de vecino que se aventurara a pasearse por el dojo.

Pero… ¿por dónde debía regresar?

Una gotita apareció en su frente, al tiempo que un viento helado lo dejaba blanco.

Tenía un presentimiento muy chiquitito de haberse perdido por completo.

¿Cómo haría para volver a ver a su señorita Kaoru?

El ex vagabundo estaba en esas cavilaciones cuando vio un par de hermosos ojos azules que lo miraban con curiosidad. Parpadeó varias veces. ¡Allí estaba ella! Después de todo este tiempo ¡Lo había seguido!

-¡Señorita Kaoruuuu! – gritó el joven pelirrojo, mientras corría como corre un niño cuando vuelve a ver su juguete favorito. No veía nada más que aquellos espléndidos ojos azules.

-¡Cuidado!

-¿Oro? – Kenshin se sorprendió del grito que lanzó su amada. No era su voz. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Y por que le había gritado "cuidado"?

El espadachín se dio cuenta demasiado tarde del porqué de la actuación de aquella aparición. Un árbol caía peligrosamente cerca a él, caía, caía…

Un terrible grito.

Oscuridad.

El árbol aplastó materialmente al joven, dejándole inconsciente.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo

La kendoka tuvo al despertar, la extraña sensación de estar en el aire… Ya vería ese condenado mocoso, bueno para nada. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a dejarla en ese estado? Aunque una parte de ella, la de maestra, se alegraba, debido a que el diestro golpe que le propinó, le hizo saber que su habilidad con la espada de bambú, mejoraba notoriamente.

Ummm, que rico era estar en las nubes. Los pies flotaban en el aire, y una calidez la invadía. Lo único que le molestaba era la persistente picazón en la nariz, que fastidio.

-¿Se encuentra mejor, señorita?

-Ah?... sí… déjeme descansar un poco más por favor – suplicó casi inconscientemente.

-…

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Kaoru despertó completamente al saber que estaba siendo transportada a Kami-sama sabe donde, por un perfecto desconocido. Con un ágil salto, se separó del hombre mientras se tambaleaba, tratando de pararse correctamente.

-Disculpe señorita, no quería asustarla. La quería llevar al río para curar ese tremendo chinchón en su cabeza.

Ajá. El tipo aquel era un _perfecto _desconocido. Era cierto que Kaoru amaba con todo su corazón a su zanahoria parlante, pero eso no era impedimento para poder ver un atractivo panorama. Total, ella no era ciega y había que distraer la vista de cuando en cuando. Y el prospecto que estaba adelante suyo era bastante atractivo…

Kaoru sonrió tontamente y se empezó a excusar de forma atropellada.

-Oh no se preocupe, jajaja. Yo tuve la culpa. ¡Quien me manda a estar en…! Ehhh, ¿dónde me encontró, señor?

-Al frente de un dojo. Al parecer nadie vive ahí, porque se ve bastante descuidado y…

POC

-AGRADEZCO SU AYUDA, SEÑOR DESCONOCIDO, PERO NO TI-E-NE - DE-RE-CHO - A HA-BLAR - ASI - DE - MI - DO-JO.

-Ah… con que era su casa… -dijo soltando una risita nerviosa el extraño. – discúlpeme nuevamente, yo…

-No tiene importancia… - terminó la chica con una sombra en sus ojos. Ya vería ese pequeño, mira que no limpiar la puerta de entrada. Seguro por eso nadie entraba.

Aunque…

La tarea de limpiar la parte exterior del dojo era suya…

Bah! Igual daría un buen escarmiento al chiquillo ese. Era una excelente forma de desahogarse. Y pensando en desahogarse, estaba ese muchacho que la había ayudado. Por lo menos no la dejó tirada en plena calle, así que no debía ser una mala persona.

Además parecía estar solo. Nunca lo había visto por eso lares. Probablemente era algún viajero que estaba de paso por la ciudad de Tokio. Como agradecimiento, era su obligación ofrecerle al menos una taza de té.

-Señor… - comenzó Kaoru tímidamente, pero dispuesta a romper el silencio y a realizar su "plan".

-Mi nombre es Sakurai Eichi. – se presentó el joven realizando una ceremoniosa reverencia

-Mi nombre es Kamiya Kaoru – dijo la kendoka, aprestándose a saludarlo con igual cortesía.

-Encantado(a) de conocerlo(a) – dijeron al unísono. Confundidos, levantaron rápidamente sus cabezas, chocándose el muchacho con la barbilla de la joven, quedando nuevamente sin palabras y apenados además.

Se quedaron unos minutos mirándose con interés, examinándose atentamente, escudriñando con la mirada todo lo que el corazón aun no podía ver.

_-Sakurai Eichi. No parece mayor, a lo mucho tendrá tres o cuatro años más que yo. Estatura promedio, bonito cabello castaño y ojos grandes y negros. Ninguna mujer puede negar que esta muy bien._

_-Kamiya Kaoru. Parece menor que yo, aunque no tanto. Interesantes curvas, cabello sedoso, una cálida sonrisa y una bonita nariz. Me pregunto si ya estará casada…aunque lo dudo. Lo más probable es que esté comprometida._

-Señor Eichi… ¿aceptaría usted una taza de té por haberme ayudado? Le ruego que acepte, no tengo otra cosa que ofrecerle…

-Ehhh, bueno yo… encantado… pero… ¿su novio no se molestará?

Un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas de la chica, al escuchar esas palabras. Sin embargo, respondió prontamente.

-No tengo novio señor. Soy soltera…

Un vuelco en el corazón, sintió Eichi cuando lo escuchó. Pero… ¿por qué estaba emocionado? Después de todo era una chica como cualquiera, a la cual el ayudó y la misma que le invitaba un té en su casa. ¿Qué tenía de especial?

-Venga conmigo, señor. Mi casa no es muy bonita, pero si es bastante acogedora. Por lo menos para una trabajadora como…

Kaoru rió confusa. No le gustaba explicar esa parte, ya que hacía ver a sus amigos como unos reverendos vagos. Y ella, más que nadie, sabía la falsedad de esa premisa. Debía preocuparse por atender bien a su futuro invitado. Estaba segura que podía hacer un te exquisito con…

-¡EL TÉ!

Esa especie de grito logró asustar a los pajarillos que pasaban por su lado, a los peces y a su acompañante, que se limitó por toda respuesta, a pestañear repetidas veces.

-¿Perdón?

La kendoka lo tomó del gi con afán, mientras intentaba convencerlo de la idea de ir a dar un paseo por el mercado. Al chico le pareció un poco rara su petición. Definitivamente no era nada romántico… ¿romántico?

Que tonterías se le ocurrían a veces. Pero lo cierto era, que esa joven vivaz y enérgica que caminaba a su lado, tenía un don especial, un carisma único. Muy probablemente al año ya estaría casada.

Y sin proponérselo, esa idea le enfureció.

Kaoru, por su parte, ajena a la compleja lucha de su compañía, hablaba sin cesar, pasándose de una cosa a otra. Le tenía más preocupada el poder encontrar el bendito té que atender a las actitudes que tomaba el muchacho.

-Espéreme un momento aquí, por favor. No se vaya ¿comprendió?

-¿Ah? Sí, sí, la esperaré.

Cuando la joven de cabellos oscuros desapareció de su campo visual, el joven se comenzó a preguntar, por que se sentía tan solo… No podía… no debía…

Acaso… ¿estaba enamorándose?

No debía hacerlo. Por su bien, por el de aquella amable señorita, no debía albergar esos sentimientos, puesto a que si lo hacía, ella, él, y todos los seres a los que esa niña tuviera como familia, sufrirían mucho. Eran sentimientos muy peligrosos, que debía desterrarlos para siempre de su corazón. Era el perfecto momento para alejarse de ella.

Ya estaba el castaño alejándose del lugar, cuando sintió una mano posarse en su hombro.

-¿A dónde cree que va, señor Eichi?

-Ehh… yo… bueno... la verdad es que… (_rayos, y ahora que se puede decir)_ – viendo a una señora que vendía flores, tomó un ramo, dejando el importe en la canasta, sin que Kaoru ni la vendedora se enteraran y entregándole aquel presente a la chica, que no pudo sino sonrojarse ante tal obsequio.

-Son para usted…

-Es… muy amable… pero, ¿por qué me las regala?

-Bueno… yo… yo… yo la veía un poco triste y creí que unas flores podrían animarla.

-_Que detalle, que delicadeza de espíritu… Me gustaría tanto que Yahiko sea así cuando crezca._

_-_Umm… es hora que me retire… disculpe y…

-¡No señor! Usted viene conmigo

-Es que yo…

-¿Dónde se hospeda usted?

-Yo no tengo un lugar… pensaba quedarme en el hotel que…

-No señor, usted se hospeda en mi dojo por esta noche y hasta que decida irse de Tokio, porque ¿usted no es de aquí, verdad? No lo había visto antes.

-Soy un viajero que recorre el Japón de extremo a extremo. No tengo un lugar ni un sitio donde quedarme. Es muy amable de ofrecerme su hogar, pero creo…

-¡Muy bien! Que no se diga más. Me encantaría presentarle a mis amigos. Seguro les encantará conocerlo. ¡Venga rápido!

El muchacho no pudo contestar, ya que estaba siendo prácticamente arrastrado por la hiperactiva niña, a una velocidad realmente divina. Se dejó llevar por la cálida corriente que era esa chica y decidió disfrutar de aquella oportunidad.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o00000o0o0o0o0o

-¡Alguien! ¡Ayuda! – chillaba desesperadamente una joven de ojos azules y de cabello muy oscuro, mientras intentaba vanamente levantar el árbol, que estaba aplastando al pacifico vagabundo.

¿Qué habría sido? De un momento a otro, el pelirrojo se estaba abalanzando sobre ella y al segundo siguiente era espantosamente aplastado por el tremendo árbol. Parecía conocerla. No. Mejor dicho, había reconocido en ella a alguien que debía querer mucho, al juzgar por la forma de correr y por la sonrisa que salía de sus labios. Pero ¿quién sería? Lo más importante ahora era pedir ayuda.

-¡Señorita Kazuki! ¿Se encuentra bien?

Al fin. Kami-sama había escuchado sus plegarias.

-¡Por favor, ayúdenme! ¡Hay un hombre herido aquí!

-¡Ya vamos! ¡Siga gritando, señorita, para localizarla más rápido!

-¡Por aquí!

Una decena de hombres, casi una expedición, llegaron a donde estaba la joven señorita. Al no ver a nadie herido, se enfadaron un poco pensando que era una broma que les hacía la muchacha. Pero esta se veía demasiado pálida y turbada como para ser una chacota. Lloraba histéricamente y señalaba un enorme árbol que estaba muy cerca a ella.

-Esta allí, por favor, sáquenlo de allí.

Se miraron incrédulos. Al fin, el patrón les había mandado a resguardar a su hija, no a salvar aventureros. Y allí estaba la heredera del imperio económico, desasiéndose en sollozos. Con un suspiro, los hombres empezaron a trabajar, sacando rápidamente a un maltrecho pelirrojo.

Este no se veía muy bien. Aparte de tener un chichón enorme en la cabeza, salía por la delicada boca un hilillo de sangre. Su rostro estaba algo morado, posiblemente por el tiempo sin poder respirar.

-No siento sus latidos. ¡No está respirando! – gritó alarmado uno de los trabajadores a su jefe.

-A un lado por favor. Intentaré aplicar una técnica occidental en este caso – dijo la joven, abriéndose paso entre los chicos, los que la miraban con sumo respeto. Tenían las ideas de su patrón muy arraigadas en sus mentes y ellos sabían de sobra, el respeto que se le tiene que dar a un apellido de abolengo.

La muchacha, puso al pelirrojo, boca arriba, juntó sus manos, levantó levemente el mentón del espadachín, y poniendo sus finos dedos alrededor de su boca, lo besó.

O por lo menos eso les pareció a todos los que presenciaban la escena.

Según ella, le estaba dando respiración boca a boca. Una moderna e importada forma de occidente, para hacer traer a una persona a la vida, si no llega a respirar, siguiendo una serie de pasos.

-_Respira por favor, respira, respira._

Un leve movimiento en el pecho del joven se hizo latente. Al segundo siguiente, su cuerpo empezaba a temblar por el acceso de tos que tenía. La pelinegra, lo volteó de forma que le fuera más fácil toser, dando unas leves palmaditas en la espalda. Todo eso ante la atónita mirada del singular público.

-¿Has visto? Los besos de la señorita Kazuki, dan la vida.

-Es un hecho muy extraño

-¿Quién será ese muchacho?

-¿Sabrá el patrón de su existencia?

Kazuki escuchaba las conversaciones que sostenían los empleados de su padre. Con un ademán, hizo llegar hacia ella a tres hombres los cuales levantaron cuidadosamente al herido, llevándole a un de coche, tirado por caballos, que estaba muy cerca del lugar. Ante la venia de la joven señorita, introdujeron al vagabundo al interior del vehículo y se pusieron en marcha. Ese día había sido de grandes sorpresas. Sólo esperaban no traer la furia del anciano señor de su villa por permitir traer a un desconocido junto con su hija.

En el interior del coche, Kazuki, se había provisto de un balde con agua y arrancando un pedazo de la fina tela de su kimono, lo dispuso de una forma tal, que parecía un vendaje en la cabeza del viajero, que pareció reaccionar al contacto de la tela enfriada por el agua. Suspirando, abrió lentamente los ojos y susurró imperceptiblemente.

-Se...ño...rita Ka…o…ru…

-¿Estas mejor? – preguntó Kazuki, satisfecha que sus atenciones hayan resultado positivas.

-Ka…o…ru, Ka…o…ru

-Por favor no hables. Debes descansar, Te has salvado de una buena hoy,

-Ka…o…ru, Ka…o…ru…

-Duerme te lo ruego. Es necesario reposo absoluto cuando tienes un golpe en la cabeza.

El pelirrojo sonriendo dulcemente, cerró los ojos obedientemente, dando paso al sueño reparador producto de las noches de intenso desvelo.

Por su parte de nívea doncella de hermosos ojos azules, miraba tiernamente a su "paciente". Recordaba como ese jovencito corría hacia ella, llamándola. En ese momento, Kazuki pudo distinguir el enigmático color de los ojos del pelirrojo y una sonrisa melancólicamente alegre.

Lo examinó atentamente. Parecía hacerse golpeado muy fuerte. Esperaba que no fuera nada grave. Había escuchado de sus maestros que esos golpes ocasionan problemas tremendos como la amnesia, gentes que no despertaban de su sueño jamás, problemas en el habla, etc.

Rogaba a Kami-sama, para que nada de esas consecuencias le pasara a su protegido.

Que guapo era. Aunque no era el promedio de un hombre que se consideraría atractivo, tenía cierto aire irresistible que atraía. Y ella más que nadie lo acababa de descubrir.

En el momento en que tomó sus labios para hacer reaccionar sus pulmones, una descarga eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo. El olor de aquel hombre, la ternura que adivinaba en él, era como una invitación.

Kazuki se permitió soñar con aquel hombre que estaba a su lado. Soñaba que estaba despierto, que en el momento que corría hacia ella, la alcanzaba y abrazándola, le daba su primer beso. Un beso dulce, cálido y tierno como él.

Pero era únicamente un sueño.

De pronto se acordó que en ese fatídico momento, no era ella a quien él llamaba.

Era a otra.

Un esfuerzo, hizo un esfuerzo grande por acordarse, de todos los momentos hasta ahora pasados con él. Desde su encuentro, hasta el monólogo final en el coche, las únicas palabras que escuchó de él, fueron…

-Señorita Kaoru!

- Ka…o…ru, Ka…o…ru…

Así que era Kaoru. Ella era su rival.

Porque Kazuki se encargaría de conquistar el corazón de ese pelirrojo aventurero a como de lugar.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Ahhh, son exactamente las tres y media de la mañana y supuestamente estoy haciendo unos trabajos para la Escuela, pero, no…vaya, también es bueno darse un descansito de vez en cuando. Ver un libro o un archivo más acerca de derecho, operativa aduanera o economía ya me enferma. ¡Felizmente faltan pocos días para el cierre! Tengo que estudiar mucho en estas últimas semanas. Dos semanas más y soy libre al fin, Yeeee.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capi de ahora... Quizás se sorprendan por la locura de Kaoru por conseguir té. Es que en el manga, a pesar que ella no demuestra esa ansiedad, compra cosas que realmente no necesita. En un primer lugar iba a comprar miso, pero… no sé, ¿Aoshi y el miso? es una pareja tan rara como la de Tsubame – Shishiou u_u. La verdad es que este fic me esta sorprendiendo. Está tomando otros caminos completamente insospechados, y para ser sincera, no se exactamente como puede terminar. Lo que pensé en un momento voló. Tal vez esas ideas me sirvan para hacer otra historia. n_n

Será hasta la próxima. ¡Gracias a la gente que lee esta historia y aguantar hasta el final! Como ya saben dudas, consultas, quejas, chistes, críticas destructivas o parabienes, aki en el llamativo botón verde de los rewiews,

¡Nos lo vemos pronto!

hIT-CHAN


	4. Secretos

Holitas! Ya se acabaron por fin mis clases y cierro cuadernos, separatas entre otras cosas, y las guardo bajo llave hasta por lo menos, la semana que viene. ¡Los exámenes, trabajos y pasos acabaron para mí por ahora! Yeah!

En cuanto al fic, he estado intentando arreglarlo, ya que algunas divisiones que había puesto originalmente en Word, no aparecen cuando subo el documento… very strange…

**ADVERTENCIA**

Rurouni Kenshin no es mío (que mala suerte bubu), pertenece al excelentísimo Watsuki sama… bueno, y como sea no me reporta ningún tipo de lucro, lo hago por diversión y como terapia (necesito escribir algo más que no sean formulas ni tratados sobre convenios internacionales)

CAPITULO 5: **SE-CRE-TOS**

Las sombras proyectadas de un joven y una muchacha se acercaban a la entrada de un dojo muy conocido. Los rostros de ambos reflejaban emociones muy diferentes. La joven de largos cabellos negros miraba el horizonte con una sonrisa en los labios, pero con la angustia reflejada en sus ojos; y aunque buscaba en su mente algún problema que la preocupase, no daba con el origen de todo ese revuelo interno. Sólo una frase acudía presta a su mente: _algo ha pasado, algo ha pasado… ¿qué es?_

El día había transcurrido sin ninguna novedad… Bueno a excepción de una, que en ese momento caminaba a su lado e iba a estar temporalmente en su casa, como lo hizo con Sanosuke, Yahiko y…

-_KENSHIN. _

_-Kenshin… _

_-¿Es acaso él, el que está en problemas? ¿Estará bien? ¿Dónde se encontrará?_

Kaoru estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no reparó en un chiquillo de diez años que la miraba con desaprobación, desde el umbral de la puerta del dojo. Eichi se dio cuenta de la insistente mirada del pequeño sobre Kaoru y sobre él. Iba a saludarle, cuando el chico sin dignarse siquiera a dirigirle la palabra, habló secamente:

-Hola, Kaoru ¿Así que para_ eso_ querías que Kenshin se fuera? – repuso, en tanto "eso", lo observaba con perplejidad. _¿Kenshin? ¿Irse?_ No entendía nada en absoluto. Y como pasa en situaciones como esa, en las cuales te sientes odiado sin saberlo, se estaba empezando a fastidiar por la irrupción del impertinente niño, que claramente lo había despreciado y que parecía recriminar a la joven que estaba a su costado.

-…

Eichi volteó a ver a su acompañante. No se notaba enojada. Es más, parecía que no había escuchado absolutamente nada. Estudió con detenimiento su rostro. Sí, no había escuchado nada, porque en esos momentos, se encontraba tan aislada en su mundo, que le era difícil salir de allí. Los ojos azules, que hace pocos momentos lucían llenos de vida, estaban ahora apagados y serios, la expresión ida y la apariencia de estar muy, muy lejos.

Eso también fue percibido por el niño, el cual sonriendo malévolamente sacó la shinai que llevaba en la espalda. Con un gesto de determinación, corrió silenciosamente hacía su victima hasta llegar a una distancia prudente y saltó lo suficientemente alto como para golpear la cabeza de la chica con su espada de bambú. Lo que los ojos de Eichi vieron al momento siguiente, fue al niño en el suelo, al parecer inconsciente y con un disimulado vistazo, comprobó que en los ojos zafiro de la joven, ardía nuevamente el fuego de la vida, como si fuera una llama inextinguible.

-Hola, Yahiko. Muchas gracias por tus _buenas intenciones_, pero te advierto que ya no podrás sorprenderme como pasó en la mañana. Soy maestra del Kamiya Kasshin Ryu… _No me subestimes._

El castaño miró a la joven maestra con sorpresa. Esa reacción fue bastante rápida. Indicaba que la chica tenía buenos reflejos que habían sido entrenados además, por un buen número de combates. Sin duda, era una mujer poco común por esos lares, casi extraordinaria.

Pero otra cosa atrajo la atención del mancebo. Sentía como su toda la ola de ternura y admiración que ella había logrado despertar en su alma, desaparecía. El la había escuchado decir "maestra del Kamiya Kasshin Ryu". El nombre de esa escuela… Se acordó de inmediato del momento cuando se presentaron. Ella dijo llamarse Kaoru Kamiya. Esa mujer tenía que ser la descendiente de Kojiro Kamiya. Y la razón de su viaje.

-¡Señor Eichi! –gritó Kaoru acercándosele.

Cerca, demasiado cerca. El muchacho se sintió hechizado por la vitalidad de aquella joven que estaba en esos momentos tan cercana a él. Eichi se sonrojó levemente mientras su corazón latía de nuevo desesperado, al descubrir esos ojos azules tan cerca de él. Aquellos espléndidos ojos que parecían verlo todo, lo observaban fijamente, como tratando de ver su alma…. Y eso era algo que él no se podía permitir.

No le dio importancia al apellido de la chica cuando se presentaron. Supuso que había varios Kamiyas en la ciudad, y hasta donde el sabía, Kojiro Kamiya había dejado un HIJO que era maestro ayudante en la técnica que fundó. El se había esperado encontrar con un muchacho, o en el peor de los casos con un niño. Pero, una mujer, era realmente algo que no se lo esperaba.

-Lo siento, señorita Kamiya. Me sorprendió mucho su técnica, es realmente rápida.

La chica sonrió, halagada. No todos los días un apuesto muchacho viajero le hace cumplidos a la heredera del estilo Kamiya Kasshin…

-Por favor, pase. No es bueno estar parados aquí, además debe estar cansado. Adelante por favor- dijo Kaoru, mientras abría la puerta del lugar.

Eichi la saludó e hizo una reverencia, pero se quedó en su sitio moviendo la cabeza negativamente: _No. Debo separar lo que me gusta de mi deber. Me es imposible albergar tales sentimientos._

_-_Señor Eichi… ¿no desea entrar? ¿Mi casa no es lo suficientemente buena para recibirlo?

-Eh? Ah, lo siento mucho. Mi cabeza es ahora todo un polvorín. Le ruego me disculpe- terminó el muchacho, aprestándose a entrar.

Kaoru que había recogido a Yahiko, le llevaba al hombro, mientras hablaba con él con absoluta confianza, sin faltar a las reglas de cortesía que imponía la sociedad japonesa. No obstante, dentro de si misma intentaba alejar la estresante angustia que agobiaba su corazón.

El joven antes de entrar, suspiró ligeramente. Al fin estaba en Tokio, en la casa donde fue el hogar de Kojiro Kamiya, el asesino de su padre, al cual juró vengar.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooO

Apartada villa de Japón. Año Era Meiji 1883

La caravana se aproximaba a su destino y al término de un viaje sin contratiempos. La nívea joven de bellos ojos, miraba apaciblemente el lugar hacia dónde se dirigían: Un claro del bosque en donde varias casas agrupadas formaban un conjunto perfecto para el lugar. Entre todas ellas, había una que se distinguía de las otras por su altura y dimensiones, sin duda era la casa de la persona más influyente y poderosa de la villa.

_Al fin en casa…_-pensó la joven sonriendo dentro del coche protector. Luego, se dirigió al joven vagabundo que seguía sin despertar de su profundo sueño y que se encontraba tendido frente a ella – _Mi querido viajero… Llegamos a casa…._

El pelirrojo sin hacer el más mínimo caso, seguía durmiendo tan tranquilamente…Kazuki se arrodillo frente a él para tomarle la temperatura. _Parece que no tiene fiebre. Creo que podrá descansar mejor. El viaje en coche debe haberlo cansado. Tan dulce…tan apacible…_

El rostro de la muchacha se acercaba lentamente y sin quererlo hacia el joven durmiente. Estaba tan cerca que sentía su respiración pausada y tranquila. Una extraña sensación la invadió por completo. _Una vez más. Sólo una vez más._

-¡Señorita Kazuki! ¡Llegamos al hogar de su padre! – gritó metiendo su cabeza un joven paje de casi 18 años, al interior del coche. La joven, cohibida, se limitó a sonreír y se separó rápidamente del espadachín.

-Muy bien. Ya estoy lista. Por favor, ayúdame a bajar. – dijo posando su mano en los hombros del muchacho y apeándose del coche.

-Le avisaré a su señor padre que esta usted aquí. Mientras tanto, llevaremos al enfermo a una casa cercana para que pueda ser atendido.

-Déjenlo aquí. Llamen a la doncella para que acondicione una de mis habitaciones a las necesidades del convaleciente.

El paje vaciló visiblemente.

-Pe…pe…pero señorita… No puedo mandarlo sin la venia del amo.

-Entonces trae una camilla para trasladarlo con facilidad. El se quedará aquí, lo quiera o no mi padre.

El criado bien pensaba que si era cierto que el anciano señor era muy benevolente con la joven, era de más decirlo que desde la muerte de la recordada señora del lugar, habíase vuelto éste mucho más celoso y protector de su única hija.

Kazuki entró silenciosa en la magnifica mansión. Sin embargo, a pesar que en el imperturbable rostro estaba sonriente, había en su frente una arruga de preocupación. Esperaba conseguir la aprobación de su padre para mantener a ese muchacho en su casa. Así, estando cerca de ella, el podría olvidar más fácilmente a la tal Kaoru, se enamoraría de ella, se casarían y finalmente la casa se llenaría de pequeños pelirrojos correteando alrededor de una feliz pareja.

Que bello se le presentaba el porvenir… Pero antes que nada debía llevar a cabo el detalle más importante: Pedir al anciano dueño, el permiso para que se quedara el visitante. Tendría que usar todo su arte para poder convencer a su padre.

-¿Tan viejo soy para que una bella señorita no me haga el menor caso, siendo yo el que le dio la vida?

-¡Padre! Siento mucho el no haberle saludado, mi cabeza es un verdadero desorden. Pido disculpas- se excusó la joven, mientras pensaba en el primer punto perdido. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta que su padre estaba allí? Era, después de todo un hombre bastante alto y no podía pasar desapercibido. A pesar de tener los 70 años, conservaba su lozanía y la fuerza de su juventud. Cabellos blancos adornaban algunas partes de su magnifica cabeza. Encontrábase en su despacho cuando escuchó las campanillas del coche y sin darse mucha prisa, salió de la estancia donde estaba y se dedicaba a mirar las finas paredes y la buena pintura.

-Hija mía. Cada día que pasa te pareces a tu buena madre… tan hermosa y tan noble de corazón…

La muchacha le sonrió y separándose de los brazos de su papá, comenzó a contarle las anécdotas ocurridas en aquel extraño viaje, pensando mientras tanto en la forma como abordar el tema del futuro huésped. Con una persona tan inteligente como su padre, tendría que poner en juego toda su sutileza femenina. Y vaya que lo haría. Demostraría a ese timorato criado quien era Kazuki Akari.

OOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOO

Kaoru miraba alternativamente al huésped y al luchador. Se sentía muchísimo frío en la sala y no entendía por qué. Además, el hecho de seguir teniendo un lúgubre presentimiento, la había moverse inquieta a cada momento. Quería irse de esa atmosfera enrarecida, pero algo le decía que si se largaba de ese lugar, Sanosuke empezaría con la lata del hermano mayor o peor aún: podría comenzar a hablar de Kenshin. En lo particular, ella no tenía ningún problema que se hablara del _él_, pero no quería escuchar ninguna versión exagerada de Sano sobre la relación que tenia con Ken. Así que estaba allí, sentada, sintiendo los chispazos eléctricos que lanzaba Sano a Eichi, el cual, gracias a Kami, no parecía darse cuenta.

-Bien, Jou-chan. En pocas palabras "este" – Sano hablaba con Kaoru pero sin despegar la mirada del muchacho – va a quedarse aquí en el dojo por un buen tiempo.

-Pues la verdad no. Sólo será unos días, hasta que decida salir de Tokio

-Eso no te lo creo. La otra vez dijiste lo mismo y nuestro buen amigo acabo quedándose en tu casa como un criado. Y como fuiste tan…

-¡CALLATE! Nadie dijo que hables cerebro de pollo. – le interrumpió Kaoru dándole un golpe tremendo en la cabeza. Y cambiando rápidamente su colérica expresión por otra más angelical, se dirigió hacia Eichi.

-Quédese el tiempo que juzgue necesario. Podrá ayudarnos un poco a hacer algunas tareas. En cuanto a ti Sanosuke - dijo volteándose hacia su amigo – tengo un encargo para ti. Estoy segura que te encantará…

-Mientras sea algo digno de mí no hay ningún problema.

Kaoru sonrió con picardía

-Oh, claro, Sanosuke. Esta cerca, tendrás peleas, comida y sobre todo la excelente oportunidad de devolverme el dinero que te presté.

OooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooOO

Momentos más tarde, el castaño luchador se dirigía hacia el Akabeko con un terrible humor, despotricando contra las mujeres en general (nunca de su pequeña Jou-chan, porque ella no contaba precisamente como una mujer…para él, por supuesto).

OooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooo

Una vez que Sanosuke se marchó y Yahiko recuperó la conciencia y Kaoru pudo presentar debidamente al joven huésped, ambos hicieron diversas preguntas para comprobar si aquella persona era merecedora de quedarse en el antiguo dojo. El muchacho les respondió con presteza, manteniendo una conversación bastante amena, tras la cual, quedó decidido la estancia del joven viajero, por lo que, después que Sano saliera rabiando del dojo y Yahiko se fuera a tender la ropa, la joven dueña enseñaba parte del lugar a su invitado.

-_No tengo habitación alguna disponible. ¿Y ahora que me hago? Siempre ofrezco más de lo que puedo dar… que estupidez. ¿Dónde lo coloco? Mi habitación esta hecha un desastre… Yahiko a veces suele dormir con Sano por lo que no podría dormir allí. Solo me queda…Lo siento Ken. Pero creo que lo hubieras aprobado estando aquí._

-Esta es su habitación señor. Espero que le agrade… La verdad es que esta un poco desordenada debido a que alguien ocupaba antes este lugar y…

La muchacha se había parado en una habitación que daba a un lindo huerto que había en la parte trasera de la casa. Una especie de sentimiento la embargó cuando corrió la puerta. Casi nunca había entrado a ese lugar porque era la habitación de su amado pelirrojo, en donde a veces se pasaba largas horas en silencio absoluto, siendo perturbado tal clima por algunos suspiros ocasionales.

Al mirar al interior del cuarto, se sorprendió ante la pulcritud que salía de ese lugar, además de una paz muy tranquilizadora. En definitiva, Kenshin, era un hombre sumamente ordenado.

-Alguien ha vivido antes aquí ¿verdad?

-Bueno… si… un amigo que está de viaje – Por alguna extraña razón, Kaoru temía conversar de Kenshin con aquel muchacho. No quería hablar un despropósito, por lo que guardó silencio.

-Hem…. Pase por favor. Siéntase como en casa.

-_Nunca podre sentirme en casa, Kaoru-san… mi casa, mi hogar… tu padre lo destruyó todo._-pensó el joven mientras procuraba hundir toda aquella hostilidad con una sonrisa extraña.

-Instálese. Le llamaré para la cena. Con permiso.

Al escuchar los pasos de la joven kendoka perderse en la casa, el muchacho sacó a toda prisa un cuaderno en donde comenzó a escribir frenéticamente y sin detenerse. Un deber lo había llamado a la casa de su enemigo para efectuar su venganza.

OOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooOOO

-No lo apruebo. Así que desde ya puedes ir ya despidiéndote de ese capricho tuyo y…

-Pero papá…Él es todo, menos un capricho para mí. ¿Es que no tienes corazón? – dijo Kazuki, con voz implorante - Ese pobre muchacho está herido… quizás por culpa mía… ¿y aún así quieres que lo deje?

El anciano la quedó mirando por un buen rato. Después de varios minutos, que a la joven le parecieron horas, el padre suspiró y se volvió murmurando:

-No heredaste únicamente la belleza y la nobleza de tu madre, sino también su terquedad. Muy bien, que ese joven se quede en esta casa hasta que se recupere. Pero ¡oye! Sólo hasta que se recobre de forma tal, que pueda valerse por si mismo. ¿Quedó claro?

Por toda respuesta, la muchacha se arrodilló ante el venerable anciano y le besó la mano, como muestra de agradecimiento. Momentos después, daba las órdenes para acondicionar una de sus habitaciones para el enfermo.

Mientras tanto, el señor de la mansión, se había dirigido a su despacho en donde tenía una vista privilegiada de cuanto pasaba en el castillo y miraba con pena a su hija y a un retrato que sostenía en su mano alternativamente. En el pequeño cuadro, se veía a una bella muchacha de ojos azules y cabellos muy negros que lo miraba con una alegre curiosidad.

-Tal vez ya es hora de que se case. Ya cumplió los dieciocho años y no hay ningún pretendiente a la vista. Lo más probable es que ese chico inconsciente sea mi futuro yerno…

Con esos lúgubres pensamientos, cerró su cortina y se sumió en la oscuridad de la habitación.

-Karen, trae las esencias. Hiro, ordena que preparen una sopa tibia para cuando nuestro enfermo despierte. – decía Kazuki dando órdenes a cada criado que se le cruzaba - ¡Cuidado, chicos! Es un hombre… no un costal… ¿pero que están haciendo? ¿Por qué su cabeza parece que estuviera flotando? Tengan más cuidado, por favor.

A pesar que la chica daba más trabajo que cualquiera en ese lugar, todos los sirvientes acataban sus órdenes con sumo agrado. Todos sabían que la señorita era un poco extravagante, pero tenía un corazón único. Además intercedía por ellos ante el viejo señor, cuando cometían alguna falta.

En la mente de la joven, muchas cosas daban vueltas. Pero, lo que más la tenía preocupada era la reacción que tendría ese joven al despertar ¿se sentiría tranquilo? ¿le agradecería? Aunque ella no dudaba de la gentileza de aquel vagabundo, muchas veces había oído decir que las apariencias engañan. Rogaba que ese no fuera uno de esos tantos casos. Por último, estaba el "plan conquista" como ella ya lo había denominado. Era algo incorrecto… sin embargo… ¿Quién podría resistirse ante los encantos de aquel dulce y melancólico pelirrojo? ¡Ah! Y estaba esa Kaoru. Pensándolo bien, tal vez había exagerado. Esa Kaoru podría ser su hermana, o su amiga, o… ¿su vecina? De cualquier forma, la tal Kaoru era alguien muy importante para el vagabundo.

Lo mejor para ella sería que al pelirrojo despertara y no recordara nada. Sería facilísimo tener una relación con él en ese supuesto caso. Claro que no le mentiría. Pero tampoco le mencionaría a Kaoru, por si las dudas. Y entonces ya se veía en el futuro. Ella con un hermoso vestido blanco y él acompañándola con una sonrisa galante hasta el altar. Su padre bendiciendo su matrimonio y luego la noche de bodas y después…

-_Demasiada imaginación_ – se dijo para sí la pelinegra algo ruborizada –_Lo ideal es que primero despertase._

-¿Abro las ventanas, señorita? –dijo una voz lejana que interrumpió sus pensamientos. La joven no se había dado cuenta que habían llegado a la habitación dispuesta y que el enfermo estaba tendido en la cama.

-Ehh, no te preocupes. Yo me encargo de todo, gracias. Haz el favor de fijarte si Hiro ya cumplió mi mandado.

La doncella se retiró de la habitación, lanzando una mirada de picardía a la chica que se inclinaba hacia el pelirrojo.

Kazuki le tomó la mano al espadachín y notó que estaba con una fiebre bastante alta. Cogió uno de los pañuelos que estaban en el cuarto y corrió escaleras abajo a mojarlo en una pequeña fuente que había en el patio.

A toda prisa, subió los grandes escalones y al llegar, vio al vagabundo que tan pacifico había permanecido hasta entonces agitarse desesperadamente. Sin perder el tiempo, la joven le puso el paño de agua fría en su ardiente frente. Las mejillas del hombre parecían teñidas del mismo rojo fuego que era su cabello. Se agitaba y murmuraba sin cesar palabras completamente ininteligibles.

-Sufre… el está sufriendo mucho…

Con mucha calma, Kazuki, le volvía a poner paños fríos en su frente, que se resbalaban debido a la actividad del enfermo. Mas al final, este pareció tranquilizarse un tanto, permitiendo a la chica descansar del trajín del viaje y del apuro que había pasado con él. Apoyando la cabeza sobre sus blancos brazos, se quedó dormida, velando el extraño sueño de aquel hombre excepcional.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOO

_-La infelicidad estará contigo, mi hijo, hasta que hayas vengado a tu padre. Porque un hijo que busca el amor y el sosiego antes que la satisfacción del honor de su padre, no merece ni siquiera vivir. Tenlo presente. Estaré como si fuera una sombra tuya vigilándote, incluso después de mi muerte, para recordarte a cada instante tu promesa._

Como de una nebulosa, salía una anciana de rostro enjuto, miraba con sus ojos fríos a un joven castaño que estaba arrodillado ante ella. De pronto, toda aquella imagen se difumina para dar paso a otro cuadro mucho más alegre.

_-"Esto es lo que un hombre necesita para estar completo. Una buena espada, una bella mujer que lo ame y un hijo devoto y obediente" "No puedo pedirle nada más a la vida"_

_-"Mira, hijo. En el mundo te toparás con toda clase de personas. Unas te alabarán por tu posición y por tu dinero. Otras te estimarán por tu fuerza. Dos o tres te querrán por ser tú y por existir. De hecho, es muy probable que de esas personas, solo haya una única mujer. ¿Sabes? Hay muchas mujeres, pero solo hay una destinada para ti. Y lo maravilloso es que el Destino hace todos los encuentros posibles. ¿Un poco extraño… no? _

Un hombre de casi cincuenta años hablaba con un muchachito de casi 16 años, sentados ambos a la orilla del río, mientras conversaban amenamente de sus anécdotas. Parecía que fuera una excursión de pesca "padre e hijo" a juzgar por algunas expresiones que solía usar el viejo con el joven. Parecían bastante felices ambos y el pequeño le sonreía mientras alzaba un pescadito que había atrapado.

Un niño se encaramaba para alcanzar la mesa de la cocina, tratando de alcanzar algunos bocadillos que estaban al alcance de su manita. Su madre lo había sorprendido y estaba reprochándole su acción, cuando el pequeño castaño sin hacerle casi a su mamá, le sonrió y le preguntó

-_¿Qué almorzaremos hoy mamá?_

_-No seas tragón. Espera a tu padre primero. _

_-Pero mamá…_

_-Que no se diga nada más. Y ahora vete, vete._

Una mujer de cabellos castaños, sonreía a un pequeño de siete años, el cual, apenas podía alcanzar la mesa donde su madre preparaba los ingredientes para la comida.

Un día muy especial…

Pocas horas después, su madre salió prácticamente corriendo del dojo, con el rostro desencajado por el dolor y apretando en la mano un papel.

El padre jamás apareció.

Unos golpes a la puerta sacaron a Eichi de su ensimismamiento.

-Señor Eichi, ya está servida la comida. Por favor, venga a sentarse con nosotros.

El joven se estremeció al escuchar la voz dulce que lo llamaba a cenar. Recordaba como de niño su madre lo llamaba a sentarse. Cuando eran una familia feliz...

-_Eichi… es hora de comer, ya está servida la comida._

_-¡Voy mamá!_

-Señor Eichi… ¿está bien?

- Ehhh, sí. No demoro.

-Muy bien, lo esperamos.

-¿A quien tratas de engañar, busu, con esa vocecita? Una bruja como tu no puede fingir que…

PAC

-SILENCIO, YAHIKO-CHAN.

Cuando Eichi salió al corredor, vio al pequeño arrastrado por la joven hacia el exterior. No pudo evitar sonreir. Pero en esa sonrisa había algo oscuro y macabro, como el de un actor que sabe que algún día terminaría la función y que él es el encargado de dar el golpe decisivo para que aquella comedia se convierta en tragedia.

TO BE CONTINUED….

_Hèlas! _He aquí lo que he podido hacer. Mi pobre cerebro esta un poco cansado… han sido unas semanas un tanto complicadas… Agh, me preocupo demasiado en trivialidades… Muchas gracias por leer este fic. Agradezco a Isabel-chan por sus buenos deseos. Espero que sigas con la historia y de nuevo gracias por tu rewiew.

Ok, cualquier consulta, sugerencia, etc. etc., al botón de los rewiews.

¡Nos vemos!


	5. Una vida juntos

¡Hola! Agradezco a las personas que siguen cada capitulo de esta modesta historia. Muchas gracias por su apoyo. He estado un poco ocupada por algunos asuntos que felizmente ya se arreglaron... wEno, ¡a por la historia!

Rurouni Kenshin and Company no son míos. Derechos de autor y etc. etc., son del gran Nobuhiro Watsuki-sensei, y escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro y por diversión.

CAPITULO 5:** UNA VIDA JUNTOS**

El cielo se tornaba oscuro y el anochecer llegaba al dojo Kamiya. Era ya el tercer día en el que Sano regresaba de trabajar del Akabeko. Nunca se había sentido tan humillado. ¡Trabajo! ¡Él, el gran Sanosuke Sagara, luchador callejero de profesión, perdedor constante en las apuestas y enemigo de todo aquello que implique realizar una ocupación honorable, trabajando como un simple mortal! Por eso, y porque un ebrio hijo de vecino le había tirado un jarrón de sake en la cabeza, y él no pudo golpearlo, porque Tae lo estaba fulminando con la mirada; él estaba aquella noche de muy mal humor. Sobretodo cuando vio que Jou-chan había cocinado y que se acercaba con brinquitos tontos a la ex habitación de Kenshin, para decirle a un desconocido que NO había hecho nada durante todo el día, salvo sonreírle un poco a la dueña de la casa, que lo esperaban para comer.

-¿Señor Eichi? ¿Ya está listo? Estamos esperándole.

El castaño salió de su ensimismamiento. Podía ver a través del soji, la esbelta figura de la dueña de casa.

-_No me cabe duda, definitivamente es muy hermosa –_se dijo para sí el espadachín- _Lástima que sea yo el que se encargue de quitar a esa beldad del mundo de los vivos._

_-_¿Se va a demorar? – dijo desde el otro extremo, Kaoru, cuya voz sonaba un poco… sólo un POQUITO molesta.

-Eh… si, ya terminé. En unos segundos estoy allá.

-Muy bien. Pero más vale que se apure, ya sabe que aquí la comida se acaba rápidamente.

Eichi se paró y sonrió con picardía. Le enseñaría a la joven quién podía llegara ser él . Abrió el soji lentamente, y al ver que Kaoru estaba caminando por el pasillo, corrió velozmente, de tal forma, que la chica no lo llegó a ver. Lo único que sintió cuando éste pasó, fue como si el aire helado hubiera entrado a la casa.

-_Esta casa está ya muy vieja… el viento se filtra por todas partes…_– se dijo Kaoru, dirigiéndose al comedor.

Cuanta no sería su sorpresa al ver sentado junto a los demás al nuevo integrante del dojo. Claro que la atmosfera aún estaba un poco enrarecida. Sanosuke y Yahiko lo miraban hostiles, en el otro extremo de la mesa, en tanto que el invitado sonriente, se disponía para comer. Parecía que a aquel chico le divertía bastante la situación y lo tomaba todo con buen humor.

-Señor Eichi… ¿en qué momento llegó? –preguntó una sorprendida Kaoru, sentándose para servir la comida.

-¿No me vio pasar? - respondió Eichi fingiendo sorpresa - Creo que estaba muy concentrada, por eso no reparó en mí.

Sano y Yahiko hicieron un ruido de desaprobación. Kaoru miró reprobadoramente a su amigo y a su discípulo. –_No hacen más que comportarse como niños. Cada día es siempre la misma historia…_

Sano no aguantó aquella miradita de Kaoru y lanzando un resoplido comenzó a lanzar pestes contra el invitado.

-Ah, vaya, miren al señor que es muy gracioso. ¿Quieres que te diga algo, niño? No te creas tanto. Por el hecho que Kaoru te trata bien, nosotros no haremos lo mismo, y…

-¡Sanosuke! – interrumpióle Kaoru, levantando amenazadora, el cucharón para servir el arroz.

-¡Que cosa! Ya es tiempo de decirte que este tipo no me agrada – respondió mosqueado el luchador – Lo siento, no soy como Kenshin, que se traga todo sin molestarse.

-¡Ya basta! Muy bien, ya me hiciste enojar – gruño la chica dándole la espalda – no te serviré la cena por…

-¡Bueno, total, me haces un favor! – gritó su amigo, saliendo del lugar echando chispas. Yahiko lo miró y se paró para seguirle.

-Oye, Busu, voy a acompañarle, no sea que haga alguna tontería. Me disculpan – dijo.

A Kaoru no le dieron fuerzas ni para molestarse, cuando su alumno le dijo busu. Total ella ya estaba acostumbrada, ¿no? Pero lo que si le dolió fue aquella mirada de Sanosuke, tan fría, tan poco propia de él.

Cuando ambos se fueron, Kaoru sintió como las lágrimas amenazaban con rodar por sus mejillas. Parecíale como si su familia se hubiera dispersado. Su querido Kenshin, en unas vacaciones que ya la estaban preocupando y ahora esos dos la habían abandonado por una estúpida discusión. Batallaba silenciosamente para contener su angustia. Ella era muy fuerte, pero también era muy sensible a momentos como esos… Se sentía como una adolescente simple que a pesar de tener destreza con la shinai, no tenía ningún otro tipo de habilidad. Ni siquiera era buena como mujer… No sabía cocinar, lavaba muy mal, tenía un genio vivo y una lengua irrefrenable.

-A este paso. Acabaré quedándome sola.-susurró mirando al suelo con tristeza.

Una mano sobre su hombro y una amable voz la sobresaltó.

-No diga eso. Estoy seguro que es una mujer admirable. Tenga paciencia…

Kaoru miró a Eichi. _– Kami-sama, él estaba conmigo-_ La sorpresa hizo que se olvidara por un momento de su pena. De pronto se dio cuenta que aquel chico, le estaba sonriendo cálidamente. Ella sintió como si en su interior una llama tibia empezara a expandirse, haciéndola sentir mejor.

-_¿Esto es el poder de una verdadera sonrisa? ¿Kenshin sentía lo que yo siento ahora cuando le sonreía para darle ánimos?_

_-_Estoy más que seguro que podrá mejorar. Tenga paciencia. Lo más probable es que nadie le haya enseñado… no puede adjudicarse toda la responsabilidad.

Kaoru al escuchar lo que le dijo Eichi, se quedó como un papel en blanco. ¿Cómo era posible que él…?

-Ehhh, ¿Cómo sabe que no soy buena en los quehaceres del hogar?

Eichi pareció confundido, pero repuso tranquilamente - ¿Ah? Usted lo dijo hace muy poquito.

-¡Que yo qué!

-Sip. Escuché todo… Absolutamente todo.

La kendoka abrió los ojos con temor.

-¡No me diga que usted puede leer el pensamiento de las personas!

Eichi rió de buena gana ante la extraña salida de la muchacha.

-Jajaja. Creo haberle dicho que usted lo había dicho hace poco. Usted estaba hablando. Muy bajito, eso si, pero no soy sordo.

La pelinegra después de la sorpresa se rió junto a él. Si que se había encontrado con un chico excepcional…La hacía sentir muy bien.

-Es un cumplido que agradezco.

-¿Ehhh? ¡Que no que no escuchaba el pensamiento de la gente! – dijo ella levantando un dedo acusador, contra su acompañante.

-¡Claro que no! Pero por esa cara boba que puso, me imaginé que usted estaba pensando en la maravillosa persona que soy – dijo Eichi sonriendo de una forma tal, que a Kaoru le pareció que estaba con la versión masculina de Megumi. Ambos se miraron por un momento y volvieron a reírse, como sólo suelen reírse los que están en la primera juventud.

-Bueno. Hay que hacer algo con ese problema que tienes. – El castaño se interrumpió. No era posible que le estuviera tuteando. Pero ante la mirada divertida de su joven compañera, se relajó. – Tendremos que empezar por lo básico.

Kaoru lo había escuchado atentamente. A ella tampoco se le pasó que él estuviera tomando mayor confianza. Aunque le pareció extraño al principio, decidió dejarse llevar por aquella corriente fresca que representaba el joven. Por eso sonreía infantilmente…es decir, por el simple hecho de querer hacerlo. Con Kenshin sonreía muchas veces por obligación, para que éste no se preocupase por ella, o por que creía que de esa forma, ayudaría a su amado pelirrojo a cubrir su pasado lentamente, y evitar que éste le lastime. Pero con Eichi era diferente. Era como volver a ser una niña, a aquellas épocas felices cuando su padre y su madre vivían con ella.

-¿Me estás escuchando? – preguntó el castaño.

-Qué ¿qué dijiste?

- Siento como si no me hubieras prestado atención. – dijo con una voz frustrada el chico, mirando al suelo con una expresión apesadumbrada.

-¿He? No, no es así. Lo siento, pensaba en otras cosas. Te prometo escucharte con mayor atención - respondió ella, mirándolo fijamente.

Él sonrió nuevamente. En realidad el no había dicho nada, pero por alguna razón le encantaba tomar el pelo a aquella muchacha vivaz. Se ponía muy bonita, cuando la expresión de su rostro era confusa.

-_Deja de pensar en esas cosas. Recuerda lo que su padre hizo al tuyo, recuérdalo. Haz que ella te mire, se fije en ti y después recházala y destrúyela. _

No obstante, ante esos ojos azules perturbadores que lo miraban curiosos, no se sentía capaz de hacer nada. Se dejaba llevar por aquella vitalidad que sentía cuando estaba con ella.

-Aprenderás a paso a paso a cocinar. La primera lección será el nombre de los ingredientes y como hervir el agua.

-¡Pero si eso ya lo sé!

-Yo soy el profesor aquí. Así que tienes que seguir mis instrucciones. Una lección que no se haga, puede ser el inicio de una catástrofe culinaria. Por ejemplo, vamos a comer ese arroz que has preparado.

-Pero…

-Un profesor debe saber perfectamente las limitaciones de sus alumnos. Así que tengo que probarlo para saber en qué te has equivocado.

Kaoru suspiró con desgana y le sirvió un pote lleno de arroz. Eichi inclinó la cabeza, agradeciendo y comenzó a comerlo. Después de un momento, su rostro se tornó verde pasando cómicamente al morado. La chica lo miró interrogante. No le gustaban las críticas, pero le agradaban las sugerencias, así que prestó oídos a lo que Eichi-sensei iba a decir.

-Kaoru-san, déjame decirte que a este arroz le falta sazón. También parece que no lo has cocinado bien, porque siento algunos granos que están crudos y otros que están demasiado cocidos. ¿Acaso has removido el arroz durante su cocción?

-¿Remover? ¿Se hace eso? Yo pensé que sólo se dejaba cocinar…

Eichi suspiró. – Muy bien. Debemos empezar de una vez… Como mi padre decía… – el joven se interrumpió por un momento, mientras sentía que el nombre de su progenitor no debía haber sido nombrado en esa casa.

La muchacha atribuyó el silencio de su nuevo amigo, el hecho que su padre no este con él, muerto quizá en una guerra absurda. Ya que él la había ayudado anteriormente, decidió animarlo un poco.

-Sé que duele la pérdida de un ser querido -comenzó – Mi madre murió cuando era yo muy pequeña y mi padre falleció poco antes que pudiera dominar la técnica del Kamiya Kasshin. Estuve sola durante mucho tiempo, intentando salir adelante por mi cuenta, tratando de dejar a un lado mi dolor, para poder sobrevivir. De no haber sido por mis amigos no hubiera podido ser lo que soy ahora.

Lo que pasó después que habló, no se lo esperaba. En el rostro de aquel chico tierno y amable se dibujaba una horrible expresión de cólera contenida, como si una careta se hubiera desvanecido. Kaoru, se asustó un poco, sintiéndose culpable por algo, sin saber exactamente que era.

-_¿De qué me siento culpable? – _pensó mirándolo- _¿Por qué? ¿Quién…? ¿Quién eres tú?_

-Bueno, será mejor empezar desde mañana. No suelo tener hambre en las noches, por lo que me retiraré a descansar. Claro, si no se te ofrece nada más – dijo un nuevamente sonriente Eichi.

-No, nada. Buenas noches Eichi-san.

-Buenas noches.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

En otro punto del Japón, un pelirrojo durmiente era el motivo de las discusiones de una bella señorita de cabellos negros con aquellas que estaban a su servicio.

-Pero nos podemos encargar de eso nosotras.- decía una con voz suplicante.

-Que no es necesario. Puedo hacerlo yo sola.

-Señorita, su padre se molestará. No le permitirá que haga esa tarea, además nos regañará.

-Yo hablo con él y todo solucionado.

Hace ya media hora que estaban enfrascadas en la discusión, tres sirvientas con la señorita. El quid del asunto, era que la señorita Kazuki, viendo que el pelirrojo que estaba a su cuidado no se había aseado, muy probablemente desde que se internó en aquel bosque, había ofrecido bañarlo apropiadamente. Las tres doncellas, se escandalizaron al pensar que su señorita, a la que no la dejaban hacer nada, por miedo a que se malogre la suavidad de sus manos, haría ese trabajo tan impropio de su persona. Aunque sabían que a la hija del amo, cuando se le metía una idea, la cumplía rápidamente. Y ahora ella estaba empecinada en bañar a aquel vagabundo. Pero ellas, como guardianas, no podían permitirlo. Además, habían visto que aquel hombre no estaba del todo mal y sus mentes definitivamente lujuriosas, se encargaban de imaginar como sería ese joven sin tanta ropa. Por eso batallaban, quizás más por la última razón que por que Kazuki-sama no se ensuciase las manos.

Pero aquella situación daba para rato. Una de ellas, la de mayor jerarquía, miró a otra significativamente. Ésta última asintió y salió disimuladamente de la habitación, dejando que sus otras dos compañeras distrajesen a la señorita mientras ella se encargaba de prepararle algo que definitivamente las haría ganar la disputa.

-Muy bien, señorita. Usted gana – dijo Riku, la primera doncella que habló.

-Bueno, eso es hablar bien – señaló Kazuki, feliz por haberles hecho entrar en razón a las tres chicas.

-Maho-chan, por favor ten todo listo para el baño. – mandóle Riku a otra doncella. Cuando ésta hubo salido, se dirigió a su señorita, que ya había regresado al lado del vagabundo durmiente.

-Eh, míralo Riku-chan… ¿A que es muy tierno?

-¿Cómo puede saberlo? No lo conoce. Es más, él no ha abierto los ojos desde que llegó aquí.

-El rostro dulce y amable dice mucho por él. Debe ser una persona noble y generosa. – dijo Kazuki, mirándolo fijamente.

Tan concentrada estaba que no reparó en la entrada de la primera doncella que salió. Esta llevaba aparte de los insumos para el baño, una gran taza humeante. Riku se levanto presta y cogió la taza.

-Señorita, ¿desea un poco? Kyoko-chan preparó la bebida que tanto le gusta.

-¿Ah? Si, bueno, muchas gracias chicas. – dijo Kazuki tomando la taza y bebiendo distraídamente su contenido.

CINCO, CUATRO, TRES, DOS, UNO…

Plamm

Kazuki fue sostenida por las dos sirvientas que estaban en el cuarto. Ahora también ella había caído en un sueño profundo. Riku y Kyoko la depositaron delicadamente en la cama y procedieron a sacar al pelirrojo de la habitación. Sabían que lo que habían hecho no era lo correcto, pero era la única forma de no desobedecer a la señorita ni al amo.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sanosuke y Yahiko caminaban por las oscuras calles de Tokio, no lejos del dojo. Ambos conversaban animadamente. Yahiko jugaba un poco con su shinai, como dando golpes a algún adversario imaginario.

-No creo que golpear a ese tipo sea la mejor solución.

-¡Pero puedo cogerlo desprevenido! Además parece que no sabe nada de kendo. Será muy fácil ganarle… Un golpe bien dado, lo llevamos a las afueras y fin de la cuestión.

-Escúchame bien, Yahiko-chan. –El pequeño aprendiz hizo el ademan de quejarse, pero Sano continuó – Ese plan tuyo no vale, porque no sabemos nada sobre él. ¿Qué te hace decir que no sabe nada de kendo? Kenshin también engaña bastante bien. Tal vez éste no sea tan fanático como para llevar su espada consigo, pero si sabe algo, te aseguro que un simple golpecito no bastará. Además, he percibido un ki bastante extraño de ese hombre. Y eso no me agrada. No le puedo decir nada a Jou-chan, porque se ha encariñado tanto con el chiquillo, que sería capaz de botarme a patadas. Ya viste como se portó cuando quise hablarle.

-¿Tienes algún plan?-preguntó Yahiko, seriamente.

-Pues sí. Iré a buscar a Kenshin. La única persona en el mundo que es capaz de decirle algo a Jou-chan es ese remedo de ama de casa.

Yahiko le dio un fuerte golpe a Sanosuke en la nuca, haciendo que el luchador soltara un quejido.

-¡Que demonios te ocurre!

-Kenshin es una de las personas que más admiro. No permito que nadie se burle de él. Menos un cabeza de pollo como tú – terminó Yahiko.

Sanosuke por toda respuesta, sonrió al niño y dándole una fraternal palmada en la espalda, continuó caminando. Yahiko quedó un poco sorprendido, y después de un momento pareció comprender. Corrió donde Sano y siguió caminando con él.

-_Mientras él busque a Kenshin, yo me quedaré en el dojo, cuidando a Kaoru. Sanosuke quería estar seguro si yo era lo suficientemente leal a Ken como para protegerla de las garras de ese tipo. _

_-_¡Así que todo fue una prueba! – gritó el niño de improviso.

Sanosuke lo miró con perplejidad. ¿Qué estaría pensando ese niño? En fin, era mejor no pensar en ello. Tenía que buscar al pelirrojo y traerlo de vuelta. Estaba seguro que ya no podría aguantar ni un día más consumiendo esas indigeribles comidas que preparaba Jou-chan.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

En la oscuridad de la habitación, la kendoka de ojos azules, se abandonó a sus pensamientos. Le preocupaba mucho el estado de Kenshin. No tenía noticias suyas, prácticamente desde que se fue. Ya había avisado de su ida a los Onniwabanshu, y Misao-chan le había prometido que le informaría si pasaba por Kyoto.

Además desde hace unos días tenía un sentimiento muy extraño, como una gran preocupación y no daba con la razón. Eso le preocupaba aún más. Ella estaba empezando a sospechar que algo le había pasado a Kenshin. Aunque el hecho de vagar casi diez años, sin que nada le pase… Pero aun así, le inquietaba su partida.

-_Tonta Kaoru… ¿para que le dijiste que se vaya si vas a estar así después?_

Kaoru se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano, sacudiendo la cabeza. No sólo era ese asunto la que la tenia ansiosa esos últimos días.

Y era relacionado con aquel misterioso chico que vivía con ella.

Aunque le parecía simpático y agradable, había algo en él que no encajaba. Sobre todo esa actitud que tuvo en la cena… En los primeros dos días era reservado y callado. De pronto, comenzó a ser mucho más jovial y más cercano a ella. Eso la ponía muy feliz, sin saber por qué. No era amor, porque ella sabía que su corazón era ya del pelirrojo. El sentimiento para con aquel chico era distinto. Como si se estuviera unida a ese muchacho por algo íntimo, doloroso y lejano. Pero no daba con la razón. ¿Amigos de la infancia? Muy poco probable, porque ella no tuvo amigos cercanos cuando era niña.

Pero pensando fríamente en el asunto, él se había puesto extraño cuando mencionó a su padre. ¡Por supuesto! La clave era el padre de ese chico. ¿Pero, que tenia que ver con ella todo eso?

En tanto en otro cuarto del mismo dojo, Eichi se mesaba los castaños cabellos con desesperación. Intentaba concentrarse en su padre, en su desecha familia y en su desdichada infancia. Intentó pensar en la venganza hace tiempo anhelada, en los años que su madre invirtió para que se convirtiera en un gran espadachín.

-_Ella ha fallado como mujer… No sabe cocinar, ni siquiera es fina. ¿De qué me preocupo entonces?_

Se echó feliz sobre el blanco futón. Dormiría tranquilo aquella noche.

-_Pero es amable, noble y tierna. Y cuando estás como ella es como sentir la primavera dentro de ti, es tan fresca y tan juvenil…._

Y aunque no quería pensar en ello, en la mente de Eichi, se grababa la imagen resplandeciente de Kaoru.

TO BE CONTINUED… O_o

**AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES A:**

Watashi L, gabyhyatt e Isabel-san: corregido y remasterizado, con mucho cariño. Agradezco tu comentario, me anima mucho a seguir escribiendo. Gracias por darse un tiempo para escribir!

Prometo que no faltará mucho para que Kenshin y Kaoru se encuentren de nuevo. El siguiente capitulo… quizás…. Claro que primero tengo que despertar a Ken de su sueño. Parece que ese golpe si fue fuerte…

Me sorprende haber terminado tan pronto este capitulo. Creo que es porque estaba inspirada, lo cual es algo bueno, porque llevaba días en la primera línea sin saber que más poner. De pronto hoy, domingo 01 de marzo de 2009, llegó a mí la "inspiración divina" y pude terminar todo. Mañana tengo examen y estoy a punto de volverme loca… Ahhh, exámenes, exámenes y exámenes giran alrededor… Comprar memorex no más, ni modo.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capi, volveré (Dios mediante) con otra nueva actualización, tan pronto como el tiempo, mis padres, la compu y mis profes lo permitan.

Ja ne!

hIT-cHAN


End file.
